Normal to Demigod
by Ice Star Fire
Summary: When the four Penderwick sisters find out they're demigods,their lives are turned upside down. They are taken to CH-B,where they have trouble adjusting. But they all have important roles to play in the coming war against Gaea. In between TLH & SoN.
1. Chapter 1: Perfect, huh?

**A/N: First of all, i just want people to know that The Penderwicks are not my characters. I loved the Penderwick books, and the PJO books, and I thought it would be awesome to bring them together. but i didn't put it in the crossover section, because the Penderwick books aren't that popular, so i didn't think anyone would read it if it was under "Penderwick and Percy Jackson Crossover". Anyways. . . **

**I know this isn't the best first chapter. i had to introduce characters, and get the story rolling (which i hate doing- i'd rather just start in the middle :) I know that the explanations in later chapters are very confusing, so i hope those of you who don't understand will tell me. i know that i don't really give the characters justice in this chapter, but i hope to do that in later chapters. and don't worry, there will be plenty of Camp Half-Blood later!**

**So, yes, please just read (and review if you want) my writing style in this chapter is very old fashioned, but thats only because i'm mainly on the Penderwicks. when theres some demi-god action going on, it will be more laid back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Penderwicks, or anything else for that matter!**

The four Penderwick sisters lay on the green grass, staring up at the sky in Quigly woods. It was a clear, sunny June day, and a soft breeze blew through the clearing, adding just the perfect touch to an almost perfect day. School had ended that afternoon, and each sister was harbouring her own ideas as to what they would do that summer. 14 year old Rosalind was planning on spending as much time with her boyfriend Tommy as possible. She was already organizing a picnic for the coming week. 13 year Skye was extremely excited to look at the stars every night with their step-mother, Iantha, for she was wanted to become an astrophysicist when she was older, and thought that examination of the sky was a good place to start. Jane, who was just one year younger than Skye, had already started writing her new book. But this time she was branching out. It was to be her first novel _not _about Sabrina Starr, her very daring heroine. No, this book was to be fantasy, involving beast and monsters. And 6 year old Batty? Well, she was going to continue working on her music all summer through. With maybe a little bit of playing with their dog Hound in between. And, of course, each sister was hoping to have many adventures with their dear friend Jeffery Tifton. They had met Jeffery several summers ago, and he had been like a brother to them ever since. He went to a boarding school in Boston, but he was arriving next week to spend all of July with them. His mother was going on a trip to Africa with her Jeffery's stepfather (not for charity, as one might expect), and so, after much argument, she agreed to let him stay with the Penderwicks, a decision all of them were happy about.

"Do you think Mrs.T-D will cancel like she did last summer?" Jane asked.

"If she does, we'll just have to go get him," replied Skye, who almost definitely would have done just that.

"I doubt she will Jane," said Rosalind. "Where else would he stay? Dexter's going with her, and Churchie's going to California." Churchie was the Tifton's housekeeper and cook.

"Good," said Batty. "I want to show Jeffery my Minuet in G Major." Jeffery was also a musician.

They lapsed once again into silence. Skye was just opening her mouth to give and interesting fact about the sky they were looking at, when a shadow passed over the sun. All of them looked toward it , but what they expected to be a cloud had a very un-cloud-like shape. The edges were too sharp, too prominent, and it had a very distinct shape. Each jumped to a different conclusion. Rosalind, ever the sensible one, immediately assumed it was a plane flying low- she didn't take into account the fact that it wasn't making any noise. Skye thought maybe it was a comet flying toward Earth, even though it wasn't in anyway round, or fiery. Batty just assumed it was a giant bird. And Jane had wild thoughts about a fantastical creature with large, feathery wings. In the end, Jane turned out to be the closest.

The large shape circled round and round, and then began to descend. When it started to draw closer, Rosalind stood and pulled Batty to her feet.

"Guys, c'mon," she said to her other sisters, a note of urgency in her voice. Immediately, they were on their feet. They jogged away, simply wary of the approaching shape. But even when they moved, it followed them.

They started to run when they heard it. The horrible sound was like a mixture of a snake's hissing, and a rabid animal's spitting. And even though none of them could believe what they were seeing, they ran even faster when they got a closer look. Leathery skin. Huge wings, with molted, black feathers. Claws with three inch nails. It was wearing what looked like a bunch of rags. Its face was deformed, with ugly green eyes, and a thin lipped mouth. It was smiling slightly, moving in for the kill.

Batty screamed. Jane swiftly pulled her onto her back, despite her own fear.

But it was no good. In fact, the monster was floating along leisurely, and seemed to be amused with their attempted escape. They were still deep in the woods. It would take them at least a few minutes more to make it back to their street, even running. They all knew it. Which was why Skye suddenly stopped in her tracks, and turned around.

She cringed when she saw the thing again, but knew there was no time for dawdling. Whatever this. . ._thing_ was, it obviously wanted to hurt them. She grabbed the first thing she thought of –a branch lying on the ground- and hurled it at the monster. The projectile threw it off- balance. Then Rosalind caught on. She bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it. She did it again and again, while Skye threw the sticks again and again. Jane stopped a little ways ahead, but couldn't try anything because Batty was on her back. And to tell the truth, the older sisters could have used her help. Despite both their efforts, the monster was merely annoyed. It lunged at them, and tried to grab their hair. They were quick, and even though they couldn't hurt it, they could at least avoid the monster. But they both knew they could grow tired before it. They needed to think of something, and quick.

Frustrated by their lack of success, Skye racked her brain for solutions. Now, usually, Skye was very good at this. Even under pressure. But she had never been in a life threatening situation before, and so she had no practice at working under _that_ kind of pressure. So it took her a while to come up with the obvious way of help. But she did, eventually.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her bronze Swiss Army knife, something she had carried since it was given to her when she was eleven. She flicked it open and charged the monster.

Her sisters watched awestruck as she battled with the thing, weaving in and out of its claws, slashing it in the process. Rosalind tried to run in when Skye first got cut, but she yelled at her to leave it, for she had no weapon. Fortunately, she had no time to agree or disagree. The monster looked over at the possibility of enemy reinforcements. Skye took the one second of opportunity, and jabbed it in the ribs. Almost immediately, it disintegrated into dust.

Skye looked at her sisters, her eyes wide with horror. Jane and Batty drifted over, and Jane let Batty down. The four sisters looked at each other.

"Are group hallucinations even possible?" Skye asked, still breathing hard.

"I don't think that was a hallucination," Rosalind replied darkly. There was a pause. If anyone were to have come up with a reasonable explanation, it would have been Rosalind. Now that she had vetoed the only one, everyone was at a loss for words.

Jane broke the silence. "Then what was it?" she asked.

"A really messed up animal?" suggested Skye hopefully.

"With wings and clothing?" Rosalind pointed out.

"Well, what else could it have been?" No one answered. They stood there in the woods, shivering despite the summer sun.

"I think we're going crazy," whispered Jane

"Calm down," said Rosalind. "It's okay. No one's hurt." Then she glanced at Batty, who hadn't said a thing. Her eyes were hollow, just staring at the ground. "Batty, honey, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice. Batty didn't answer. Rosalind looked up at her other sisters. "We need to get her back to the house. Now."

"What will we tell Daddy?" Skye asked.

"The truth," Rosalind replied, picking up Batty.

"He'll never believe us!_ I_ don't even believe us!"

"Skye." Rosalind grabbed her arm. "Seriously. We just need to get back to the house. Then we can sort it out."

So the girls trudged back to their beloved Gardam Street. No one talked. Each was still thinking about the monster. And how their almost perfect day had turned into an almost fatal day.


	2. Chapter 2:Ultimate Confusion

**A/N: Hiya! I hope this is better than the last chapter. be warned, it is a lot longer. i'm not sure about character developement yet. it will be better later, when i can do individual thoughts and feelings, ect...**

**Disclaimer (do i have to put this on every chapter?): i do not own Percy jackson or the Penderwicks.**

The sisters reached their house, fortunately without any further attacks. At first, their black dog Hound greeted them joyfully, with much licking and barking. But Hound had always been one for sensing the Penderwick's emotions, especially Batty's, so his barks quickly turned to whines when he did. Batty led him out the back door.

She, Batty, had never experienced anything so terrifying in her life. Not even the time she had almost gotten gored by a bull ( long story) or the time Bug Man had scared her on Hallowe'en (another long story). No, this had been much worse. This had been an actual _monster. _She had read about those in books, and seen them in movies, and looked for them under her bed, but she had never actually encountered one.

" Oh,Hound, it was horrible," she whispered to her friend. He always listened to her troubles. "It had huge claws. And a very ugly dress. And it smelled bad." She wrinkled her nose at the memory. "Jane thinks we're going crazy. What do you think, Hound?" Hound answered by chewing her shoelaces. Batty sighed and leaned against him.

At that very moment, Mr. Penderwick's car pulled into the driveway. Rosalind, who was trying to bandage Skye's wound in the living room, immediately jumped up.

"We have to tell him," she said to her and Jane.

"And Iantha too?" asked Jane. Rosalind nodded. "She's a part of this family."

"What about Ben?" Skye asked. Ben was their adorable 3 year old stepbrother.

"I think he's too young to hear it," replied Rosalind. Then they heard the door open.

"Daughters?" a familiar voice called. Jane rushed into the entryway

"Oh Daddy, it was horrendous! One moment we were just lying in the grass, the next-"

"Jane!" Rosalind shouted from the living room. "Wait one second!"

Mr. Penderwick walked into the living room. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of his eldest daughter wrapping gauze around Skye's arm, but if he jumped to any conclusions, he didn't let on.

"Hello. Pray tell, what happened to Skye's arm?" he asked no one in particular. Before anyone could answer, Iantha walked into the room carrying Ben.

"Skye! What happened?"

"Well. . .we. .uhh," said Rosalind, suddenly confused as to what to say.

"How about we tell you while you make dinner?" Jane suggested, just as her father was about to ask another question.

"Alright. But first, where's Batty?"

"Outside with Hound." He crossed to the kitchen window.

"Yes, so she is. Right. Well, lets make dinner. Then you can tell me your obviously fascinating tale."

The three older sisters glanced at each other. Skye looked like she was going to be sick. Fascinating; unfortunately.

Ben waddled into the living room to play. While Mr. Penderwick and Iantha gathered their ingredients, it gave Rosalind a chance to figure out what she was going to say. She contemplated bringing Batty in, but figured she had gone through enough that day, without having to relive it.

The girls sat at the table, while their father rushed around. Iantha wasn't much of a cook, so she stood at the sink peeling potatoes.

"The story?" said Mr. Penderwick expectantly.

"You'll think we're crazy," Skye whispered. Mr. Penderwick turned towards them at that. He was suddenly a little pale. He gathered himself and said; "Too late. I already do. Now, the story." Jane and Skye both looked at Rosalind. She cleared her throat and began.

"Well, we decided to go to Quigly woods after school, since it was such a beautiful day. So we were just lying in the clearing, and then. . ." she trailed off and looked at the table, having forgotten the rest of her hastly planned speech.

After a pause, Skye spoke. "And then a shadow passed over us. We thought it was a cloud but. . ."she took a deep breath. "it wasn't anything like a cloud. It was.. .well. . .this sounds ridiculous, but it was a. . .a monster."

Mr. Penderwick whipped around. He looked at Iantha, and they seemed to have a silent conversation with that one glance. "What did it look like?" he asked sharply.

The girls looked at each other, confused by their father's forward reaction. "It had big, feathery wings, and sagging skin. And huge, horrible claws," Jane said.

"A harpy maybe," Mr. penderwcik muttered to himself. "Or a Fury. . ." He looked up. "Were any of you hurt? Are you okay? What happened to the monster?"

Rosalind frowned. "Yes Daddy, we're okay, and Skye killed it, but how-?"

"Did it disintegrate?" His daughters nodded. He said something harshly in Latin, then plopped into a chair and put his head in his hands. Instantly, he jumped up again.

"I'll explain all of this soon," he said to his daughters. "But first, I need to make a few phone calls. Rosy, do you have Jeffery's number?"

"Jeffery?" she replied. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything. Now, the number." Rosalind left to find it, with one more perplexed frown at her father. There was a pause in the room. An oven element was burning with nothing on it. Iantha turned it off, then touched her husband's arm.

"Should I make dinner?" she asked gently. He smiled weakly. "Yes, thank you."

"What was. . ." Iantha's voice grew quieter as she talked with him. They had a whispered conversation, with many glances at Skye and Jane. Finally, Skye couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um, excuse me, but we're a part of this, a very big part in fact, and I think we deserve to know what you're talking about," she stated. They looked over. But before either of them could answer, Rosalind came running down the stairs.

"I found it," she called.

"Wonderful." Mr. Penderwick took the address book. " Thank you Rosy." He regarded them all. "I will explain. Soon." And with that he left the room. Iantha turned to them and gave them a strained smile.

"Okay. Jane, could you go get Batty from outside? I don't want her out there alone." Jane nodded and slipped outside. Iantha walked into the living room and came back with the bandages. "Rosy, could you just stir those vegetables while I fix Skye up?" Rosalind turned to the frying pan mutely, and began pushing the vegetables around with a spatula. Iantha artfully wrapped bandages around Skye's muscle, having done it many times before. Jane came back with a still silent Batty. When Iantha was done with Skye, she walked over to her.

"Batty? Honey, I know you were scared, but there's nothing to be frightened about now. Okay?" she said, but Batty didn't answer. Iantha bent down and hugged her. A single tear trailed down Batty's cheek. Skye and Jane immediately left for the living room. They knew that if one came, many more were soon to follow, and they were not fans of Batty's crying. Rosalind, however, took her away from Iantha.

"It's alright," she said to her. "You make dinner." Iantha quietly obliged, and returned to the stove.

"Shhhh," Rosalind said, stroking Batty's hair. "It's okay."

"It was so scary," Batty managed through her tears. 'W-w-why di-did it-?" but she was too distraught to finish her sentence. Hound came and licked her face over Rosalind's shoulder. This helped her to calm down. Nothing like a huge, black dog slobbering all over your face to make you feel better.

"Okay now?" Rosalind said gently. Batty nodded, drying the last of her tears. "Why don't you go play your piano? I'll be there in a minute." Once her little sister had gone, she straightened up. "Need any more help?" she asked her step-mother.

"No, I'm alright Rosy," she replied. "Why don't you go listen to Batty."

"You know why that thing came after us, don't you?" Rosalind said, ignoring the suggestion. Iantha shook her head nervously.

"I know a bit. But don't worry. Your father's going to explain it all. Now go. I can manage." Rosalind left reluctantly. She reached the living room, only to find Skye, Batty and Jane listening at the door to their father's study.

"Guys, you know better," she chided. Skye shook her head. Her blue eyes were stormy.

"He's talking to Jeffery," she said "He keeps saying the names 'Annabeth', 'Percy' and 'Jason'. We don't know why." Rosalind rushed to the door, and put her ear against it. She could only make out bits of his voice, and most of it didn't make sense.

"They say. . . . . harpy. . . . should have kept them safe," was all she could make out at first.

"What the hell is a harpy?" Skye whispered. Rosalind motioned at Batty, but Skye just shrugged. No one answered. Their father was talking again.

"How do I. . . . . yes..should. . . .who's with you?" The sisters raised their eyebrows. Almost nothing phased Daddy.

"Well.. . .Yes. . .Bring. . .too. . . . wonderful. . .. pick you up. . . . Camp Half-Blood. . . .Annabeth. . ."

"There's that name again," Jane said.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Skye asked, frustrated now. She hated not knowing things.

"Yes. . .. .see. .soon. . ..bye-" The sisters rushed onto the couch, and Batty to her piano. When Mr. Penderwick opened the door, they all looked at him innocently. He gave them an apologetic glance, then left for the kitchen.

Skye kicked a leg of the coffee table. "I wish he'd just tell us," she muttered. "Then we wouldn't have to be dishonourable and eavesdrop."

"He said he'd explain. He will," Rosalind said. She had a lot of faith in her father. They all did, usually.

"Oh Ben," Jane said to her brother, who was playing with a plastic truck on the carpet. " You're so lucky you don't have to deal with monsters, and witches, and confusing phone calls."

"We haven't dealt with any witches yet, Jane," Rosalind said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Jane countered. "That thing today could have been a witch, who turned herself into a demon. OR, maybe, that's what witches really look like! With horrible talons, and huge wings, and-"

"Jane!" Skye practically shouted. "Stop! Can't you for once in your life be serious?" Rosalind frowned, and Ben whimpered. Jane looked at her reproachfully. "I am being serious," she said.

"Oh, yeah, evidently," Skye replied sarcastically.

"Dinner's ready!" Iantha called from the kitchen. The shout broke up the argument, and the girls filed into the dining room silently, Rosalind holding Ben. Iantha and Mr. Penderwick were already there. Everyone sat down, and started eating the chicken and vegetables that Iantha had made. The vegetables were rather badly burnt, but the girls didn't care. They were too hungry from their ordeal to really mind what it tasted like.

"So girls," Iantha asked. "How was the last day of school?"

"We got to paint the whole day," Batty replied after a pause. She had just ended SK.

"Really?" Iantha said. "What did you paint?"

"First, I painted Hound. Then, I made a sunset, with purple clouds. Then, we had a break and went for recess. We stayed out extra long though, because it was the last day. When we came back, I made a big painting of our whole family. Mommy was in it too. And Jeffery."

Mr. Penderwick looked down when he heard this. He missed his wife very much.

"But don't worry," Batty added. "I put you and Ben in it too, Iantha."

"I'm sure it was beautiful sweetie," Iantha said, smiling gently. "What about the rest of you? How was your day?" she asked. She didn't care if it was awkward. She seemed to need dinnertime conversation.

"You mean apart from almost being killed?" Skye said sullenly. Immediately, she regretted it. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "You didn't deserve that." Iantha nodded, and smiled empathetically.

"About that matter," Mr. Penderwick said, putting down his fork. "I have asked Jeffery to come early. Tonight, in fact. I'm going to pick him up at the. . .uh. . .bus station. I believe he will help me in explaining all of this to you."

"Again, what can Jeffery possibly-" Skye began, but her father shushed her.

"Just, bear with me Skye," he said. He turned to his eldest. "Rosalind, I also need Anna's number."

"Anna?" she exclaimed. "Why do you need her?" Anna had been Rosalind's best friend since kindergarten. She wasn't prepared to bring her into this quite yet.

"I just do. Now please, tell me, what is it?" he said. Rosalind recited the number, having dialed it many times. Her father wrote it on a piece of paper.

"Great. Thank you." He rose from his chair, straightening his glasses.

"Wait," said Jane. "Won't it be pretty late when Jeffery gets here?"

"Uhhh, no," said Mr. Penderwick. He looked uncomfortable.

"But isn't it pretty far from here to Boston?" she asked.

"He's umm. . . he's uhh. . .taking an express bus," he said. The sisters looked at him suspiciously. It was unlike their father to stumble.

"He'll be here by 10:00," he said. "So maybe Batty should go to bed now. We can wake her up."

Batty protested, but was eventually led upstairs by Rosalind. retreated to his study. Skye got out a jigsaw puzzle, something she was particularly good at. The rest of the family helped her. The picture was Neptune, her favourite planet, and the stars in the back round. It was 9:30 when Mr. Penderwick left to pick up Jeffery, and Anna. The others sat doing the puzzle, waiting for him to come home; along with an explanation.

**So, what'd you think? i know it's confusing, but bear with me. And review please! i love constructive critism! (:P)**


	3. Say what, now?

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's kinda hard to get the computer in my house. Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers (a flying-colours number of 2!) It's nice to know that at least some people clicked on this and read it :)**

**So here's the chapter. I know, it's confusing. and don't worry; Camp Half-Blood in a few chapters! Sorry it's taking me so long to get to that point. Some conversations have to happen first. Also, i apologize for any errors.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1&2. ..**

It was past 10:00 when Mr. Penderwick came through the door. Anna, Jeffery, and a mysterious boy with olive skin followed. Immediately, the other members of the family (save for Batty, who was still sleeping) came to greet them. Skye got to Jeffery first. She threw her arms around him, and they would have fallen over, if the other boy hadn't reached out to keep them steady.

"Jeffery!" she said grinning. "God, we haven't seen you in so long!"

"Last Thanksgiving, I think," he replied, hugging her back, also grinning. Then Jane came charging in.

"Jeffery!" she shrieked, then engulfed him in her arms. Once he was free, Rosalind stepped in, and gave him her own, calmer hug.

"It's so good to see you," she said warmly, but she was clearly distracted. She was staring over his shoulder at Anna, and the other boy suspiciously. When she let go of Jeffery, she took her best friend aside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Good to see you too Rosy," Anna replied pleasantly. Rosalind gave her a look.

"Anna. Its past ten, and you're at my house, under my father's invitation, which he gave to you right after my sisters and I were attacked by a-" She stopped abruptly.

"A monster?" Anna prompted. Rosalind gave her a look of disbelief. Anna shrugged. "Your dad told me on the phone."

"Why would he tell you?" Rosalind asked. Anna gave her a sad smile. "You're about to find out," she said.

Mr. Penderwick herded everyone into the dining room. Moonlight shone through the huge windows, illuminating everything, until Iantha turned the lights on. Rosalind ran up to wake Batty. Anna went into the kitchen to grab some grapes (apparently, being at their house made her hungry) and Jeffery got a glass of water. Eventually, everyone was seated at the table. The four sisters were sitting on one side, Batty in Rosalind's lap. On the other sat Mr. Penderwick, Iantha, Jeffery, Anna, and the olive skinned boy, who the girls kept sneaking glances at.

Jeffery must have noticed this. "Oh, I completely forgot," he said. "Everyone, this is Nico." Iantha shook his hand, as did Slye and Rosalind. Batty and Jane waved from across the table.

"Hello," he said. His mouth was a straight line, and his eyes were dark, but intelligent.

"I don't mean to be rude," Jane said hesitantly. "But. . .why are you here?"

Nico glanced at Jeffery. "I feel I'd be valuable to the situation," he said bluntly. This answer raised a few eyebrows, but no one said anything about it.

"And what exactly _is_ the situation?" Skye asked forcefully. She was looking directly at her father.

Mr. Penderwick cleared his throat. He glanced at his wife, who gave him an encouraging smile, though it looked a little forced. He closed his eyes and muttered something in Latin.

"Do you want me to start, sir?" asked Jeffery.

"No. I should do it," said Mr. Penderwick. "But thank you." He closed his eyes again, his hands pressed together, his thumbs resting on his nose. "Where do I begin?" he muttered. He sighed, then said something else in Latin. The sisters turned to Rosalind, who had taken Latin for the past two years. She desperately shook her head. "Daddy," she said. "You're scaring us."

"Of course I am. I'm sorry." He just stared at the table after saying that.

"Explainations?" Skye said. He jumped, as if someone had startled him.

"Yes. Alright. I'll try." He looked at all of his daughters. "Remember all of those Greek myths about the gods and monsters your mother and I told you when you were little?"

"You mean like Zeus and the labyrinth and stuff?" Skye asked. Her father nodded.

"Of course!" Jane said. "Those were wonderful stories. I like the one where Orpheus is just about to get out of the Underworld with his wife's soul, but then he looks back and has to stay there for all eternity."

"My favourite is the one about boy who stole the cows," Batty said sleepily.

"What about them?" Rosalind asked, trying to get them back on track.

"Well. . . they're real," said Mr. Penderwick . His daughters stared at him. There was a long pause. Rosalind raised an eyebrow. "You mean. . .they were real?" she said. She wasn't sure if it was a correction or a question. He shook his head. "No. They _are_ real." Again, they stared.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalind asked. Mr. Penderwick sighed.

"The Greek myths, they all exist." The girls exchanged worried glances.

"Daddy, you must be making a mistake,"Skye said. "Either someone has played a horrible trick on you, or you're playing a horrible trick on us." She looked disgusted.

"No Skye," Jeffery said. "He's telling the truth. It's real."

"Not you too!" she exclaimed. "It's impossible. How can you be so sure?"

"Skye's right," Rosalind said. "What proof can you possibly have?"

Mr. Penderwick pointed to Skye's cut. "There's your proof." There was silence. Skye's face burned with shame.

"So you know what that thing was?" Rosalind asked.

He nodded. "I have my suspicions."

"Then do you know why it attacked us?" Jane asked excitedly. He held up his hands.

"Before i explain that, i have to explain everything else," he said. He had everyone's attention now, even Batty, whose sleepiness had worn away. He cleared his throat.

"As you know, there are twleve Olympian gods, and many minor ones. They started out in Ancient Greece. Most people believe they faded after the power shifted to Rome. What they don't know, is that the gods followed it." He paused, and took in his daughters faces. Rosalind's eyebrows were furrowed together, like she was concentrating very hard. Skye wore a look of equal intensity, except her eyes were narrowed, and her jaw was set. Jane looked intruiged, and Batty was staring straight back at her father, hanging on his every word

" Mt. Olympus is the sorce of the gods' power," he continued. "Now, there's Mt. Olympus, in Greece, and then there's Mt. Olympus, the honourary name for the gods' power sorce that follows them and the shift of power. Wherever Mt. Olympus goes, the gods go. Wherever the gods go Mt. Olympus goes." He paused again to make sure everyone was still with him. "So, first, it was in Greece. Then, when the Romans became the most powerful, they moved over there. Then England, and France, and some time in Spain and China. And now, they're here."

"The gods are here?" Skye said. "In America?"

"Yes," he replied. "Mt. Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building." There was a confused silence.

"But Daddy," Rosalind said quickly. "There is no 600th floor." The family had gone to New York a few years ago, and Rosalind always found the informational plaques interesting.

Mr. Penderwick shook his head. "There is now."

"So does it just. . .hover there?" Skye asked. Again, he shook his head.

"I would not know. I've never been."

"Then. . . how do you know about all this?" Jane asked cautiously, as if she was afraid he would tell her he had been joking the whole time.

Mr. Penderwick sighed. "Well. . . uhg, i knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Along with the gods, comes demigods," Jeffery said. "The children gods have with regular mortals."

"Like Perseus and Achilles," Rosalind said. Jeffery nodded. "Well, there are lots of them. Almost all of the gods have mated with mortals. Except for some. Like Artemis. She's and eternal maiden, and the leader of the hunt, so she swore off men forever. Then there's Hera, who's the goddess of marriage, so it wouldn't really make sense for her to go around cheating on her husband. And finally, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades haven't had many children for years." Nico coughed, then cleared his throat awkwardly. Skye raised and eyebrow.

"See, there was this thing called the Pact of the Big Three..." The girls (and Iantha) listend intently as Nico explained the oath the brothers had taken, and how they'd all recently broken it.

"So you're saying they all had kids?" Jane asked. Nico nodded. "In fact. . .i'm one of them." They waited for him to shout _'just kidding!', _but he stared right back at them.

"You're a demigod?" Rosalind asked in disbelief. He nodded again.

"Who's your father?" Jane asked, despite Rosalind's look of disapporval.

"Hades," he said automatically. There was a pause.

"So can you. . like. . . control the dead and stuff?" Skye asked. Nico smiled.

"Yeah. All that jazz."

"This might be a good time," Jeffery said into the stunned silence. "I'm a son of Apollo."

Silence. The girls stared at their friend as if he had just announced he was planning on swimming across the Atlantic.

"What!" Skye shrieked. He nodded.

'Why didn't you tell us?" she said just as loudly.

"Skye, think about it. You would never have believed me." She scowled and looked away.

"And i'm a nymph," Anna added.

"A what?" Batty said.

"A nymph. See, with the gods also comes all the mythical creatures. Like satyrs and pegusi, and nymphs, like me."

"But there are also bad creatures. All the monsters that hunt down demigods. They track their scent. The only place half-bloods are safe is Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait a second!" Rosalind said. "Hold on!" She turned to her best friend.

"You're a nymph?" she asked angrily. Anna nodded timidly. "A freaking NYMPH?" She yelled. Again Anna nodded. As far as she knew, the only person Rosalind had ever gotten that angry with was Tommy Geiger, so a yelling Rosalind made her nervous.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked, quieter this time.

Anna shrugged. "Same as Jeffery said. You never would have believed me."

"You could have shown us some of your powers or something," Skye said. SHe turned to Jeffery. "The same goes for you too! If you're half-god, can't you do special things?"

"I did show you,' Jeffery said quietly.

"What? No you didn't. you-"

"Oh," Jane said, as it dawned on her. "Apollo is the god of music. And archery." SHe turned to Jeffery. "That must be where you get your music from. Your dad. And no wonder you're so good at archery."

"Oh, Skye said, and looked down at her hands.

"How did you find out you were a demigod?" Rosalind asked.

"When I was 10, a friend at school showed me he was a satyr, and told me he had to bring me to this camp. Of course, i refused, because i felt i had to ask my mother first." The Penderwicks smiled at that. Jeffery had always been a wonderful son, even though his mother had been less than ideal. "Then, the summer i turned eleven-the summer i met you guys- i tried to get the truth out of my mother. she denied it at first, but eventually, i got her to tell me about Camp Half-Blood. She let me visit, and spend a few weeks, but in the end, she thought it'd be best if i just went to the Boston boarding school. She wanted me to get a mortal education. Anyways, in those few weeks, i was claimed by Apollo. So i lived in the Apollo cabin, with my half-siblings. Now, i visit whenever i can."

"what exactly is Camp Half-Blood?" Skye asked.

"It's a place where they train you to fight off monsters, and you learn skills that help you in battle. And, you learn Greek and mythology and stuf."

"Wait a second," Skye said. "What does this have to do with daddy?" Mr. Penderwick looked guilty. He hadn't said anything, because he had wanted to avoid this part of the conversation as much as possible.

"Camp Half-Blood doesn't really have anything to do with me," he said. Iantha looked at him and raised an exasperated eyebrow. Mr. Penderwick sighed.

"I suppose i have to tell you. I waited for something to happen to you, so that i wouldn't sound quite so insane." He sighed again. "I am a demigod."

The silence lasted long. longer than any others that night. It stretched on and on. The girls stared at there father.

"Who's your parent?" Rosalind asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"My mother is the Roman goddess Abeona. She is the goddess of children leaving home."

"What about mommy?" Jane asked.

"She was also a demigod. Her mother was Hebe, the Greek goddess of youth." He also avoided eye contact with his daughters.

"What about Iantha?" Skye said.

"I'm just a regular mortal," Iantha said. "And so is Ben."

There was a pause, as each daughter took in what their father had said. As each one took in the fact that he had lied to them their whole lives. But it was Rosalind that reached the conclusion.

"But if you're both demigods. . . what does that make us?

Mr. Penderwick looked at her through solemn eyes. "You are all demigods."

"But neither you nor mommy was a god,"Jane said frowning. "You just said you're both demigods."

"We are," he replied.

"Daddy?" Skye said.

"Yes, Skye Blue."

"What are you trying to tell us?"

He lifted his head, and gazed at them with such pain in his eyes, all his daughters wanted to do was make it go away.

"I am trying to tell you," he said shakily. "That we are not your parents."

The colour fell from Rosalind, Skye, Jane, and Batty's cheeks immediately. THe temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees.

"What do you mean?" Rosalind whispered, clutching Batty.

"I mean, that your mother and i are not your biological parents," he said. "But please. Hear me when i say this. We may as well be. We raised you. i plan to keep raising you. I love you. Just because we are not related by blood, doesn't mean we aren't family. We can still treat each other like family. Just like you girls can still be sisters.

"Still?" Skye asked, who now had just as much suffering in her eyes as Mr. Penderwick. "Still sisters?"

Mr. Penderwick's shouders sagged. "Yes. You see, you girls are not actually sisters."

Each daughter looked at their so-called father. All their lives, a part of each of them had been defined by the fact they were a Penderwick. Another part had been defined by the fact that they were sisters. Linked together. Now, both of those things were being taken away at the same time.

"How can we not be sisters?" Rosalind asked.

Mr. Penderwick took a deep breath. " Your mother and I had always felt bad for the young demigods who were rejected by their mortal parents. They grow up without the love and affection that a child should have and feel. So instead of having children ourselves, we decided to find and adopt baby demigods, and raise them in the mortal world. We knew that eventually, we would have to tell you the truth. But once a demigod knows they're a demigod, they attract more and more monsters. So we decided we wouldn't tell them until we had to. We took up residence on Gardam Street. It was so wonderfully mortal, that we thought it would mask the fact that our adopted children were demigods, and that did work, until today. Anyways, some satyrs went looking for the. . .abandoned demigods. The first one they found was you Rosalind." He smiled at her sadly. "You were such a beautiful baby. And cheerful. We took you in immediately."

"Who were parents?" Rosalind managed to say, despite the sensation that her throat had closed up. Mr. Penderwick shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm sorry." Rosalind ducked her head, so that no one could read her emotions.

"A year later, a harried satyr came to our door. He looked like he had been running from many monsters. He thrust the baby at us, and ran away. And that was that. We named her Skye." Skye took a shaky breath.

"Again, a year later, we went asking at Camp Half-Blood. The leader, Chiron, presented us with another girl. She was already named Jane, which we both quite liked by the way, but we gave you your middle name." The excited glint had gone out of Jane's eyes.

" When Rosalind started kindergarten, a nymph was sent to watch over her. Anna."

"I just want to say," Anna added," That i was just required to keep an eye on you. i didn't have to be your friend. That came naturally." Rosalind didn't look up.

"And when Chiron told me to check up on you that summer, i wasn't faking being your friend either. Or your enemy." he gave Skye a small smile, which she didn't return. She opened her mouth to express her disbelief that he hadn't come to them of his own accord, but Mr. Penderwick cut her off.

"We thought we were done. But then, a few years later, Chiron himself came to our door. He gave us a baby who had been found surrounded by monsters, in an allyway. So we took her, and named her Batty." Batty was staring transfixed at her father.

"But I remeber Mommy pregnant," Rosalind said, her face showing at last. "How could you possibly have faked that when you didn't know we were coming."

Mr. Penderwick readjusted his glasses. "Your mother was never pregnant. It is true, we did not know when any of you would arrive. but once you did, we altered the minds of some people to think she had been pregnant."

"It's called the Mist," Nico put in. "It just switches around a few things in mortal's minds, to make them believe things that didn't happen. For instance, if a a regular human were to see a monster, we would manipulate the Mist, which would then manipulate the mind."

"You messed with our minds?" Skye said angrily. She was blinking rapidly. "what gives you the right?"

"It was for your own good." Mr. Penderwick stood up. "You were too young to know the truth."

"All three of us were older than Batty is now when she was b-. . when she arrived," Rosalind said scornfully, also standing now. "But you can tell her?"

"It's different in this case. Something happended today that would have haunted you if i hadn't explained. The arrival of a baby wouldn't do that."

"Why didn't you just use the Mist today, huh?" Skye said sarcastically, her voice growing rose to stand beside Rosalind "What would that have been compared to all the other lies you've led us to believe?"

"Please," Mr. Penderwick said. He was close to tears. "Try to understand. I just wanted to protect you. I know how hard this must be-"

"No, you don't know!" Skye shouted. Tears of anger and sadness were streaming down her face. "You have no idea what it's like to be told your family isn't your family. What it's like to be told the horrible truth after so many years of lies. How can you possibly know?" She collapsed into her chair, bringing her knees up, and resting her head in her arms as she cried silent tears.

"I think we should go," Rosalind said coldly. Her cheeks were stained with tears."Batty, Jane, Skye, it's bedtime." She turned to her father. When she saw that his head was hanging low, and he wasn't trying to stem the flood of tears, her heart softened. She could see some of her father's reasoning. But it still didn't make it okay.

"You don't understand," she whispered."You don't underderstand at all." She took Batty's hand, and led her and Jane uspstairs. Skye followed, moving soundlessly on the wood paneled floor. But before she left the room, she shot Jeffery and Anna a single glance. And in it she showed them how hurt she was. And how, by not telling them anything, by building friendships that were based on lies, they had forever diminished the sisters' trust for them. then she turned and trudged upstairs.

**Too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Just right? Please review! And i know i brushed over a few things in the explainations (you might have noticed that Mr. Penderwick is the son of a Roman goddess, yet he didn't talk about Camp Jupiter:that will happen later), but i'll fill in those holes in futher chapters. So yes, please review!**


	4. Conversations

**A/N: Super long chapter. . .many conversations, hence the title. Sorry that it took so long to update. Thanks to Mathinscience for making me get a move on, else i might never have finished this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i swear! please don't hurt me! please!**

For a moment, Rosalind, Skye, Jane and Batty all stood in the upstairs hallway. But then, without saying anything, they started to drift to their rooms.

"Wait," Rosalind said feebly. "I can't stand this. I'm calling a MOPS."(**A/N: ****M****eeting ****O****f ****P****enderwick ****S****isters**) The others paused.

"Can't really call it that. We're not sisters anymore, are we?" Skye said.

"Or Penderwicks," Jane added. Nevertheless, Rosalind walked into the room she shared with Skye. The others followed, and placed themselves on the two beds. Batty and Rosalind on one, and Jane and Skye on the other.

"MOPS come to order," Rosalind said quietly but firmly.

"Second the motion," said Batty.

"Third it," Jane said.

"Fourth it," Skye said miserably.

"All swear to keep secret what is said here, even from Daddy, unless you think someone will do something truly bad," Rosalind said, the typical opening to such a meeting. She made her hand into a fist. Skye put hers on top of it, Batty on top of hers, and Jane on top of Batty's.  
"This I swear by the Penderwick Family Honour!" they chanted in unison. Finally, they broke apart.

Rosalind looked down at her bare feet, trying to come up with something to say. But what can you possibly say to your younger sisters, when you just found out not only are you demigods, but you're not actually sisters either?  
"Guys," she started, but her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Guys, this is a lot," she said. What next? "I know it's shocking-" (obviously you know, Rosy, she thought to herself) "- and it's scary." She took a shaky breath. "But I feel like it shouldn't change much." Her 'sisters' stared at her.

"Shouldn't change much?" Skye said. "Rosalind. We're demigods! Now that we know, monsters are going to start coming after us. I bet we have to go to this camp half-blood place this summer, maybe even for the whole year! We're not sisters, and our parents aren't our parents!"

"That's the thing," Rosalind said calmly. "We are still sisters, and our parents are our parents."

"But Rosy, Mommy and Daddy lied to us," Jane said. "Real parents wouldn't do that."

"Jane," Rosalind said. "Don't you see? Our real parents abandoned us. They didn't want us, just because of what we are. As mad as I am at Daddy right now, I think he saved us from a horrible childhood." She waited for her sisters to take in what she had said. She desperately wanted them to understand, even if she didn't fully understand herself.

"We're still sisters," she stated. It wasn't a suggestion. More like an order.

"Of course we are," Skye said flatly, contradicting what she had said less than five minutes ago.

"Exactly," Rosalind said, slightly surprised that it was Skye who backed her up. "We've grown up together. We've fought with each other. We've punched people in the face for each other," she added, with a knowing glance at Skye. "I'd say we're family."

"It's just like with adoptions," Jane said. "Even once the kids find out, they still love each other." She paused. "Is Daddy still our family?" she asked.

"I want him to be," Batty said.

"He should be," Rosalind said carefully. "Right now, I know we're all furious with him. He shouldn't have lied to us all these years, even though I know he had his reasons. But he loves us, and we love him. At least, I do." She looked at her sisters expectantly.

"I love him too," Batty said proudly.

"So do I," Jane said. "And despite the fact that she just yelled at him, I think Skye does too." Skye glared at her younger sister, but didn't make any move to deny it. Just then, they heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"Go see who it is," Skye hissed at Jane. Jane rose, and opened the door just a crack.

"It's Jeffery," she whispered.

"Tell him to come in," Rosalind replied, despite Skye's looks of protest. Jeffery walked in timidly. Batty moved over.

"Sit here, Jeffery," she said . He plopped himself down beside her. "Hey, Battykins," he said softly.

"We're having a MOPS," Rosalind told him. No one outside of the family knew about the MOPS, except for Jeffery. He nodded, and they swore him in. Once the little ritual was over, there was silence.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, tapping his feet quietly in four -four time. "I know I should have told you. It's just, I was told not to. And I didn't think it would be right for me to be the one to tell you."

Rosalind sighed. "We understand Jeffery," she said.

"No you don't," Jeffery said matter-of-factly.

'You're right," Jane said. "We don't. But you're still our friend." Jeffery smiled at her gratefully.

"You know, when I'm with you guys, I forget all about being a demigod." He grinned sheepishly.

"I thought the whole point of you being with us was because we _are _demigods," Skye said to the ground. Jeffery's smile faded.

"That's only kind of true," Jeffery explained. "Remember, I only found out I was a demigod that year. And I didn't find out you were demigods until the year after that. Chiron mentioned it to me. He told me to keep an eye out for monsters when we were together. He was looking out for our safety."

"You should have told us," Skye muttered. "You lied by omission."

"I didn't tell you, because it wasn't my secret to tell," he said impatiently. He shook his head and started playing with the frayed ends of Rosalind's blanket.

"What other things have you not told us?" Skye countered. "Are we witches too? Princesses?"

Jeffery rolled his eyes. "Well, now that you mention it. . " he said sarcastically. Then he sighed, and the fight seemed to go out of him. "Look," he said, staring directly at Skye. "Say you had asked me, before tonight, if you were a demigod. I wouldn't have cared about what everyone said. I would have told you the truth. I couldn't have lied to you. But you didn't."

"Of course we didn't!" Skye said, throwing her hands up in the air. "How would it ever have crossed any of our minds that we were half-bloods?"

"What i'm trying to say is- oh forget it!" He scowled at his shoes, shakind his head scornfully. Skye seemed to realize there were other people in the room. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Rosalind sighed. She pursed her lips, trying to think of what to say next. The tension in the room was awkward, even when the other three weren't directly involved. If felt wrong. She couldn't recall an actual fight any of them had had with Jeffery, except maybe for the on going spat between Skye and Jeffery when they first met. But that was before she knew Jeffery. Now, sitting there in that room, Rosalind felt as if someone had taken away the joys of their friendship, and left only the bad.

"Rosalind," Jeffery said quietly, gently. "You shouldn't be too upset with Anna either. I've only known her for a few hours, but i know she never meant to hurt you. Any of you." He ground his teeth together slowly. "She was just looking out for you."

At the thought of Anna, Rosalind's heart ached. Anna had always been there. To give her and her sisters advice, on various matters. To go shopping with, to see movies with. To play basketball with. SHe was like the fifth Penderwick sister. And now, she didn't know what she was. Sitll their honourary sister, as the girls had decided about themsleves? Her best friend? The nymph who had been sent to watch over her? What?  
Rosalind did know that Anna had been her friend. But is someone still your friend when you find out they never even told you what they really were? She shook her head. It was too much.

"Put yourself in her-in our- position," Jeffery said. He was speaking slowly, as if she were a young child, completely naive. Which, she supposed, in this case, she was. "What would you do?"

Rosalind switched the roles: her, a young nymph, sent to watch over a demigod who didn't know what she was. Anna, said demigod, innocent. She tried to imagine what it would be like, spontaneously befriending the girl, without being able to tell her anything. Knowing she might hate you when she finds out. Rosalind realized it would be extremely difficult, keeping such a secret. She realized how many times she would want to tell her friend everything, but knowing it would only end badly. She sighed.

"I suppose i've been unfair," she said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I just feel like it will be so hard to trust her now."

"She'll still keep your secrets, Rosy," Jane said optimistically. "She'll still keep all our secrets."

"Just because she's a nymph, doesn't mean she'll betray you," Batty said, then yawned. It was almost midnight. Then everyone else yawned, for yawning was a contagious thing.

"We should go to bed," Rosalind said sleepily. She regarded the others with bleary eyes. "We shouldn't be as angry with Anna as we are now. Or at Daddy," she said, with a glance at Jeffery, to let her sisters know they shouldn't be furious with him either. "Now, Jeffery, where are you sleeping?"

Not long after that, everything in the Penderwick household fell silent. Jane, Batty, Rosalind and Ben were all in their respective bedrooms. Skye sat out on her garage roof, looking at the stars, but not really seeing them, for she was thinking of other things. Jeffery and his friend Nico lay on the couches down in the living rooms, wide awake, occasionally exchanging a few quiet words. And when Iantha turned over in the middle of the night, searching for the comforting hand of her husband, all she got was sheets and blankets. It's safe to say that no one got any sleep that night.

The next morning, Skye crept downstairs early, careful not to wake Rosalind, who had fallen asleep minutes before. She had thrown a sweatshirt over her sleeping tank top, which she was grateful for. The windows had been left open, as they usually are in summer, but along with the wonderfully fresh smell of dew, it also resulted in chilly early morning drafts. Her bare feet padded across the uneven wooden floor. Her curly blond hair was wild, as it always in the early hours of the day, sleep or not. She rubbed the exhaustion out of her eys, and her stomach grumbled. She suddenly decided she wanted a large breakfast that morning. It would help compensate for the energy she had lost from lack of sleep.

She crossed to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, a pack of bacon, and orange juice. Then, on second thought, she brought out a grapefruit too. She placed the bacon on a tray, cautiously doing exactly what Rosalind had taught her, for she was notorious for doing things incorrectly in the kitchen. next, she placed the tray in the oven, setting the temperature just as Rosalind had said. Then she set the timer for when she would have to come and turn the meat over. Then double checked.

"Wonderful," Skye stated firmly. She was proud to have done everything right. She noticed Hound and Asimov's food dishes in the corner. As if on cue, Asimov came stalking into the kitchen.

"Meow," he said perceptively, which just happened to mean "Give me food now, or i'll never talk to you again." His ears pricked, as if he could sense it was working.

"Stupid cat," Skye grumbled, but she poured the food in anyways. She knelt as he ate, scratching his head, while he paid her no attention.  
"I suppose i have to feed Hound too, don't I." At the sound of Hound's name, Asimov looked at her. He and Hound were particularly fond of each other, though the cat would never admit it.

Skye filled the dish, humming one of Batty's peices while she did so. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped immediately. She, much like Asimov and Hound, would never admit to liking Batty's music. She then went to wake Hound for his breakfast. She went into the living room, and walked over to his bed, which was just near the door.

"Dog," she whispered. "Hoounnd," she tried again, but he still didn't wake. Then she said, "Asimov." In a flash, Hound was up and wagging his tail. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he panted, but he didn't seem to care. He bounded into the kitchen, leaving Skye alone.

Only, when she straightened up, she remembered she wasn't alone. Nico lay on one of the couches, his head buried under a pillow, his body covered in blankets. Jeffery sat on the other couch, his back to her. His head was in his hand, his elbows propped on his legs. He seemed to be muttering something. Skye stood leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, watching her friend. His brown hair was rumpled, and so were the sheets he was sitting on. He stopped muttering, and just sat there, obviously thinking deeply. Now, usually, Skye wouldn't interupt someone's thinking session. She knew she would hate it if someone were to interupt hers. And maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the events of the past that night, but she didn't really care. She cleared her throat loudly.

He jumped, and turned around.

"Gods!" he hissed. Skye couldn't help but grin. And once she grinned, he started grinning, and it was just as if the previous night had never happened. Then his smile faltered.

"Um," he started awkwardly. "How long have you been standing there?" Skye cocked an eyebrow, and regarded him for a few moments. "Not long," she said quietly, unsmiling. Then a loud beep punctured the silence. Nico grumbled and turned over, but he didn't open his eyes. Skye glanced at Jeffery, then turned and walked into the kitchen. When she spun around from turning off the timer ( and setting it again, for when she would need to take the bacon out), Jeffery was standing in the doorway. She ignored him, and started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"You're still mad at me," Jeffery stated after the fourth egg (she was making breakfast for everyone else as well).

"No I'm not," she said, not looking up from her eggs.

"Yes you are," Jeffery said. He placed his hands on the back of a chair. His muscles were tense. He bit his lip as he looked at Skye.

"I'm sorry, Skye," he said. "I know that I've lost your trust by keeping this from you. And I know it will be hard to regain it. But please, try to understand. don't be angry."

Skye poured the egg concoction into a large frying pan, and started pushing it vigorously around with spatula. "It's not just you," she said loudly. Jeffery straightened up hopefully, and came to stand beside her. She didn't look up, and her hair blocked her face from him. "I'm angry at pretty much everyone right now," she added, quietly. Her stirring was half-hearted now. "I'm angry at Anna, for never even hinting she wasn't human, never even giving cause for us to ask. I'm angry at Iantha, for not convincing my father to tell us, when he told her. I'm angry at my father, for not being my father, and for not telling us our true identity until now. i'm angry at my mother, for not telling us, even when she knew she was going to die! I'm angry at me and my sisters, for never figuring it out, for never showing any real signs. And most of all," she was stabbing the eggs now, and they were starting to stick to the bottom, "I'm angry at my real parents, and my sisters' real parents. Mainly, because they don't. Seem. To GIVE a shit!" She threw the spatula at the eggs, and slumped into a chair. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. The anger seemed to have gone out of her, and there was really only sadness there.

"I know it looks like that," Jeffery said, taking up the spatula. "But your godly parent honestly does care."

"If they cared," Skye mutered, "Why aren't i living with them, on Mt. Olympus?"

"Because," Jeffery explained. "It doesn't work that way. The gods are forbidden to interfere directly with their motal children's lives. They can't help them, not in any way, except to give advice. So, letting you live on Mt. Olympus, isn't exactly an option."

Skye scuffed her foot across the floor. back and fourth, back and fourth. "So how do they show they care, exactly?"

Jeffery sighed. "My dad. he came to me, on the last day I was at camp, that first summer. And he told me, that no way was a kid of his going to military school. He told me that i had to fight for that music school no matter what. Even if my mother repeatedly said no. It was his words that made me fight for it."

Skye was silent for a moment. The only sound was the sizzling of the eggs, and the scuffing of her foot. "but Jeffery," she said. "I don't even know who my parents _are_. How can i possibly get advice from them?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I don't see why people can't just tell the truth! Would it be so hard? Maybe, if we had been brought up knowing who we were, there wouldn't be cause for all of this anger and confusion!" Especially the confusion, she thought. She had been angry many times (she was known for her temper) and she didn't mind it as much as confusion.

"But then you would be plagued by monsters, and you'd either have to all live apart, live at Camp Half-Blood, or move frequently," Jeffery pointed out.

"I know," Skye said. "I know it almost doesn't make sense to be angry at you all, because you all have perfectly justified reasons for what you did. But is still am."

"Skye Penderwick doing something she_ knows_ doesn't make sense?" Jeffery said with mock shock, as he placed a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast infront of her. SHe realized he must have been cooking all the time they had been talking. She hadn't even been aware of the buzzer going off.

She punched him in the arm. "Shut up," she said lightly. "And thank you," she added as he sat down too.

So, when Batty came downstairs half an hour later, she walked in on the two laughing amd talking and hitting each other, just like it should be.

Rosalind stood in the Geiger's garden, a tree shading the sun from her eyes. Bees buzzed amond the abundance of flowers, along with multicoloured butterflies. Mrs. Geiger had always worked hard on her flower garden. Although the yard was small she had made the most of it. There were beds lining the house, with flowers that bloom well in the shade. In circular beds, all different kinds of blooms grew; chrysanthamums, tiger lilies, daffodils, tulips, carnations, orchids. Along the fence, rose bushes grew, sprouting blooms of white and magenta, pale pink and red. Small rocks surrounded each flower bed, and there was a small stone pathway leading up to a white wicker arch. The arch was tall enough that the Geiger boys could pass through it, so it towered over Rosalind. Vines entwined with the wicker, giving it a touch of colour. A bench sat off to the side, under the large maple in the corner. It was one of Rosalind's favourite places on earth.

Tommy, her boyfriend, leaned against the tree trunk, his arms crossed. He was squinting at her in confusion.

"let me get this straight," he said. "All those Greek myths about, like Apolla and-"

"Apollo," Rosalind corrected, but he continued talking. "-Zeus and stuff.. . .they're real?" Rosalind nodded. "And they're in our country?" Again she nodded. "And your whole family is a bunch of the god's children?" And Anna's a nymph?" Nod.

'I know it's hard to believe. We're not even allowed to tell anyone." He looked at her quizzically. 'But you told me anyways?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course i did! I wouldn't be able to stand lying to you about where i'm going this summer." His face fell.

"Right. The whole Camp Half-Blood thing." He ripped a piece of bark off the tree, and bent it, eventually breaking it into pieces. "How can they be so sure you're not their children?" he asked, then held up his hands to ward off her reply. "I know, I know, stupid question. It's just. . ." he looked at her and stepped closer. "I can't imagine you not being family. Besides, you and Jane and Batty all have dark hair and eyes, like Mr. P. And Skye looks so much like Mrs. P, with her blond hair and blue eyes, it's scary." Rosalind grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"Its's the Mist," she said, focusing on his hand. "When manipulated right, it makes us see stuff that isn't really. . .true." He frowned.

"So," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. 'All i'm seeing. . .it's not really there?"

She shook her head. "No. I really do look like this. It's just, the resemblance between us. . . it doesn't really exist." She thought about it for a second. "Well, now that i think about it, some of it could. We could all have the same godly parent. Other than that. . ."

He shrugged. "Whatever. I really don't care what you look like. Or what you are. You're still Rosalind." SHe smiled at him gratefully. He bent his head and kissed her, and she put her arms around him. Eventually, her head was on his shoulder, and his arms held her, as if they could make her stay.

"So you're really leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied quietly.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know." They spoke in hushed tones, like doing so would make it less real.

"Well, it better be soon, or else i might find someone else."

Rosalind lifted her head and bent it back, so that she could look him in the eye. "Do you think i would ever let that happen?" she said playfully. He laughed. "I hope not."

But their final parting was melancholy. Both knew that it would be a while before she returned. And some things would be very different when she did.

Jane was sitting at the kitchen table, brainstorming ideas for her book. She tapped her pen against the spiral wire of her notebook, making a satisfying click sound. THe house was very quiet. Iantha, Ben and had gone on a walk, and Skye and Jeffery had gone on a bike ride. Batty and Hound were upstairs in her room, and Rosalind was across the street at the Geiger's house. It seemed strange to Jane that the adults would let the children go their seperate ways that afternoon, considering the fact that they had been attacked by a monster, and their neighbourhood was no longer safe. All they had done was make sure there was an experienced monster fighter near-by: Jeffery with Skye, Mr. Penderwick with Iantha and Ben, and Nico to cover for the rest of the sisters. However, no one ventured into Quigly woods as they normally would on a Saturday afternoon such as this. No one dared.

At the thought of Nico, Jane frowned. he did not seem to be anywhere in the house. She looked out the window and saw he was in the back yard, standing there with a hose. Curious, she got up, stuffed her pen into her pocket, and stepped outside.

There was something strange about the misty water flowing from the hose. There seemed to be a flickering image actually _in _the water, like a TV screen full of static. A girl with dark skin and brown curly hair was talking.

"Alright Nico," she said, and even though the image was not-so-good, her voice was clear. "Bye."

"Bye." Nico replied.

"What was that?" Jane asked suddenly. Nico jumped.

"Oh," he said. "Um... that was an Iris message."

"What's an Iris message?" She asked, glancing curiously at the green hose he still held.

"Iris is the Greek god of Rainbows," he explained. "So, it you make a rainbow, and throw a drachma- that's an ancient Greek coin- into it, she'll show you whoever you want to see."

"Amazing," Jane whispered, simling ear to ear. "So who were you talking to?"

Nico ducked his head. "No one."

"Oh." Jane bit her lip. "Well. . .could you show me how to do it?"

"Sure," Nico said, clearly relieved she had dropped the subject of who he was talking to so quickly. He raised the hose to the sun, and a faint rainbow could be seen in the water.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow," he said loudly as he pulled a gold coin from his pocket and threw it into the mist. "Accept my offering."

THe coin disappeared. "Show me Annabeth Chase, Half-Blood Hill." THe mist shimmered, and then there was a pretty blond girl right there in front of them, sitting crossed legged in a bunk bed, reading about three books at once.

"Annabeth," Nico said. The girl's head jerked up.

"Hello, Nico," she said calmly, as if he appeared before her often. Jane was immediately taken aback by how much Annabeth resembled Skye; curly blond hair, strong athletic build, and the intelligent glint in the eye, like she was planning what would be the best way to defeat you. "Anything wrong?"

Nico cleared his throat. "Not really," he said. "I was just-"

Jane stepped forward. "I'm Jane," she declared, sticking out her hand, then withdrawing it once she realized no one could take it.

"Annabeth," Annabeth said with a nod. She turned to Nico and raised an eyebrow.

"The Penderwick girls," he said. "The one's Chiron told us about. Well, they um . . . know what they are now."

"Nico's teaching me the ways of the demigod world," Jane said pleasently. Nico smiled.

"She wanted to know how it worked," he said to Annabeth. "Any news?"

She sighed. 'Well, the Argo II is still underway; there was a problem with the engine today, but Leo said he'd fix it up tomorrow."

"I meant about Percy," Nico said. She sighed again, and looked at something they couldn't see.

"Grover and Tyson set out today. But. . .i don't know. Recently i've been getting this feeling. . " she trailed off, still looking at that point in the distance. Then, the image of her started to break up. They didn't even say good-bye befor she disappeared completely.

"So. . .who was that exactly?" Jane asked as he switched off the hose.

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. Alongside Chiron and Mr.D, she basically runs camp."

'And who's Percy?"

Nico stopped at the bottom of the back steps. "He's her boyfriend. He saved the world last year, but he disappeared about 8 months ago. no one's seen him since."

"Oh," Jane said, frowning. "That's sad."

"yeah, yeah it is." He seemed lost in his memories; bad memories.

"hey," jane said with a smile. "Thanks." He smiled back.

"No problem." Then he slid the door open and walked inside.

Iantha and were walking down the street, Iantha pushing the stroller with Ben in it.

"They'll come around," Iantha was saying. Mr. Penderwick re-adjusted he glasses.

"yes, well i hope they do," he said.

"Skye made breakfast for you this morning," she pointed out helpfully.

"She made breakfast for everyone," he said.

"I know, but she let you have some," she replied cheerfully. He sighed, and she looked at him.

"When are you going to explain about the whole Roman side?" Iantha asked.

"Tonight, i suppose."

"Well, do it fast, okay? They need their rest for the drive tomorrow."

"Yes, i can assure you, i shall not make it any longer than it needs to be." He ran his hands through his hair, something the distinguished man never did. "They are very angry at me," he said. 'For lying, for making them go to this camp..."

"Like i said," Iantha said soothingly. "Theyll come around."

**What'd you think? Review, review!**


	5. Arriving

**A/N: Hello! I don't have much to say, except thank you to anyone who reviewed. Carpophobic, i know, that's exactly what i was thinking! i'm gonna think they're all demigods!**

**Anon, actually, Batty's parent is the only one i'm having trouble with. I don't want it to be Apollo (i know it would make sense, cause of her music) just because, so i"m trying to come up with a different one. **

**Which is why i'm asking all my readers this! Please, if you read my story, review which godly parent you think each of the girls should have. Like i said, i'm having trouble with Batty, and i'm curious about your opinions of the others. **

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ think I'm Rick Riordan, so no, i don't own Percy Jackson. And i've checked, and i'm not a middle aged woman who loves dogs, so no, I'm not Jeanne Birdsall either. Ergo, i don't own Penderwicks.**

Batty sat strapped into her seat in the Penderwick minivan. Ben slept in his seat beside her, and Hound lay on the ground, chewing a stuffed yellow duck Ben had dropped. The skyscrapers of Manhattan were still barely visible, even though they had passed it ages ago.

"How long till we get there?" Batty asked. She was tired of sitting for so long. Their last rest-stop had been a few hours ago, and she was desperately hungry.

Iantha turned around in her seat to look at her. "Just a few more minutes sweetie."

"Do you want to play a game, Batty?" Rosalind asked from behind. She, Jane and Skye all sat in a row. Before Iantha and Ben, she had sat beside her father, and they had only needed a regular car. Batty didn't like not being able to see her.

"Yes," she replied, twisting in her seat.

"Noo," Skye moaned. Over the course of the trip, they had played Twenty Questions, I Spy, and the License Plate Game, all multiple times, and it was clear she was sick of it.

"Please Skye," Batty begged, even though she knew it was useless. _She_ could never convince Skye of anything. As predicted, she shook her head.

"We're almost there anyways," Mr. Penderwick said. Camp half-Blood was expecting them, because Nico and Jeffery had arrived early, on winged horses called Pegasi (apparently how they had come from Boston-not on a bus). The prospect of winged horses excited her. She loved horses. And she'd always wanted wings- real ones, not fake like her old butterfly wings- so she couldn't wait to see them. And knowing they'd be there made her want to get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible.

But, despite the fact that there would be winged horses, Batty wasn't sure about going to Camp Half-Blood. She had never been this far from home, let alone without an adult. It was scary, thinking about not having Daddy or Iantha there to check under her bed for monsters. That was another thing. She didn't even _know_ where she'd be sleeping. Strange, unfamiliar beds always scared her. And Daddy had explained. Rosalind might not even be in her cabin. Skye and Jane might not be either. Or Jeffery. It was possible that she, Batty, would be sleeping in a cabin full to the brim with _complete strangers_. Not a single familiar face. Now that was the scariest of all. And even if one of her sisters was in her cabin, during the day she'd still have to talk to strangers. Tons of them. And she hated strangers.

The thought of all these scary things brought tears to her eyes. She knew she shouldn't cry. Skye said crying was for babies. And yet, Skye had cried a few nights ago. So had Rosalind. And thinking about that made her think about Daddy's 'explaination', and thinking about that made her think of the monster from a few days ago, which made her think about Camp Half-Blood, and how she had to go there, and leave Ben and Daddy and Iantha and Hound all behind. The tears slid down her cheeks. And even though she tried to keep the whimpering to a minimum, there was a bit of snuffling.

Rosalind heard. "Oh, Batty, don't cry. We'll play a game if you really want to." Batty shook her head.

"I-d-don't w-wa-want to go to Camp," she sobbed.

"Honey, it's okay. None of us do." Rosalind passed her some tissues.

"Th-the-then wh-wh-why are we g-g-going?" Rosalind fell silent.

'Because sweetie," Iantha said, turning around. "It's the safest way. And don't worry, you'll be home soon enough. now, dry your tears." Batty swiped the tissues across her face, and tried to think of good things. Hound and Funty, her stuffed elephant. Eleanor and Franklin, the horses that lived not too far from her house. Minuet in G Major. The tears were stopping now. Yaz and Carla, the bunnies at Jeffery's house. her breathing was slowing down. And, those winged horses. She smiled tentatively, to see if said smile would be wiped off her face by a new flood of tears. But no, her cheeks remained dry.

"There we go,"Iantha said soothingly.

Batty looked out her window. Trees and strawberry fields were rushing by. New York City was no longer visible, and grassy country hills stretched on and on. Batty saw wild flowers on one of them, and thought about how wonderful it would be to pick some. Jeffery said there were many flowers at Camp Half-Blood.

"Daddy," Jane called from the back.

"Yes Jane?"

"Do demigods train with real monsters at Camp Half-Blood?" The possiblility of monsters made tears prick Batty's eyes once again. But she fought them back, to hear Daddy's answer.

"Not usually Jane, no. Sometimes, but not ususally. And if they do, they always have them under control." Batty sighed with relief. At least she could cross 'monsters' off her long list of Things To Worry About.

"Does it have all the Greek architecture and stuff?" Skye asked. The answer to this question didn't particularly interest Batty, seeing as she was neither afraid of nor facinated by architecture, but she pretended to look deeply intrigued, because it made her seem more mature, something Skye was always saying she needed to be.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Mr. Penderwick said, stopping the car. "We're here."

**Just a filller. I had to get more of Batty in. REVIEW!**


	6. Tour exciting title, right?

**A/N: Hellloooo! I would like to apologize for my non-existent updating schedule. Perhaps, sometime in the future, there will be one. For now, I'm just doing it when I feel like it! **

**Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed! Thanks especially to awesome-sauce97 and DemiLovatogirl for their in depth suggestions! You really helped me out :)**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada, i don't own PJO or TLH or Penderwicks. . . **

Jane couldn't believe her eyes.

She stood at the top of Half Blood Hill, under the ginormous pine tree, looking over Camp Half-Blood. She was amazed. Strawberry feilds stretched on, dotted with people ( and some strange things that had furry legs) picking. More to her right, there was a huge, five story, white farm house with light blue trimming, and a wrap around porch. Way off to her left was the coast; a long beach of sand that met the sparkling water. In between, there were plenty of buildings. Near the shore was an almost-cirlce of large cabins, and closer to the hill was an array of smaller cabins. Behind the farm house and to the left was a large rock wall, with what could only be described as lava flowing down it every few minutes. Then there was a large, bleach white building with Greek colums and a pointed roof, full of tables and chairs, on a little hill near the shore. Farther away, there was an old Greek-style arena. Beside the smaller cabins were the stables- Jane immediately thought of the Pegasi Jeffery had told her about- and some sheds. Scattered around were some sports feilds, and some more buildings. And around the perimeter of the whole thing was a huge, lush forest, that became denser at the back. Jane loved it.

She could already find some spots where she would spend a lot of time; the lone maple tree close to the shore, perfect for leaning against and reading. The space between the house and Half Blood hill could easily be converted to a soccer feild.

She knew she was going to like this place. "There it is," Mr Penderwick said. The others stared at the place in awe. People went from place to place. Some were playing on the basketball court, some in the volleyball pit. They walked around with swords strapped to their sides, and armour on their torsos. Batty clung to their father's hand as if her life depended on it.

Slowly, they descended the hill, all in a line. A centaur- like in Narnia, Jane thought - cantered up to them. His bottom half was a white Palimino. He had a brown, scruffy beard, and ears pointing out of his hair.

"Hello, Martin," he said to Mr. Penderwick. He turned to Iantha. "I see you and your son made it across the boundaries alright. It took some time to get the spell undone for you. We don't let mortals in often."

"Well, i appreciate it Chiron," she replied with a smile. Immediately, Jane jumped in.

"Chiron?" she asked. "As in _the _Chiron?"

"If you mean the trainer of most Greek heroes, Jane, then yes, I am," he replied calmly, as if this happened all the time.

"But if you're the trainer of Greek heroes," SKye said boldly, "then how do you know my father?" Mr. Penderwick had explained all about the Roman gods and goddesses, and Camp Jupiter, where he had grown up, the night before.

"Your father decided that the Roman way of life was not for him, and when he met your mother on her quest, he adopted our lifestyle," Chiron said simply. Mr. Penderwick nodded.

"The Romans now view me as a traitor," he said sadly. There was a pause in the conversation. Finally, Chiron spoke.

"I suppose if your father has already explained everything to you, we can get on with the tour." They followed as he trotted around the camp.

"Here are the stables," he stated, standing infront of the barn.

"Does it have pegasus?" Batty asked quietly, the first words she'd spoken since arriving.

"Pegasi," Chiron corrected. "And yes. We do have them. And the occasional horse." This coaxed a smile from Batty, and a happy jump-up-and-down-quietly session.

He showed them the array of smaller cabins, listing a number and a god/goddess for each one. It amazed Jane that there could be so many gods, for so many things. She wondered absent-mindedly if there was a god of soccer. But then they moved on.

"The Olympian cabins," he said gesturing toward the 13 large cabins. "These were built over 50 years ago, except for the Hades cabin, which was built last summer."

When they walked by that cabin, a shiver ran down Jane's spine. She couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad shiver. Perhaps both. But it was the opposite of what she felt when they passed the Posiedon cabin. A warm breeze engulfed her, sending the aroma of salt water into the air. She smiled at the memory of the vacation they had all took to the coast of Maine last year, and how wonderful the ocean had felt.

They were being introduced to the Demeter cabin when a blonde girl walked over. When she came closer, Jane realized it was Annabeth. Even though she had circles under her eyes, and her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail,Jane still noticed her beauty. Another thing she and Skye seemed to have in common.

"Ah, Annabeth," Chiron said, waving her over. "These are our new deimgods...and their..parents." Annabeth raised her eyebrows when she saw Ben.

"Isn't he a little young?" she asked Chiron. Iantha laughed.

"Oh, no, Ben here isn't a half-blood." Ben smiled at his name. "He and I are regular mortals. Just along for the ride." She shifted Ben to one arm, and stuck out her other. "I'm Iantha," she said.

"Annabeth," she replied, shaking her hand. She turned to the girls, grey eyes glinting. "Jane, right?" she said.

Jane nodded eagerly. "Yep, that's me!" Then, in answer to her sister's questioning looks, she said, "We met via Iris-message."

Before the other sisters could consider what Iris-messaging was, what could only be described as a 'fire-ball' flew past them. It landed on the ground, and a streak of flames burned the grass. Chiron immediately started to trample the burning grass with his hooves, and Mr. Penderwick whipped off his sweater and beat at the flames. It didn't take long for the fire to be reduced to charred grass.

"Sorry!" a voice called from the farther end of the plaza.

"Leo!" Annabeth replied angrily as a a boy with light-brow skin and dark, floppy hair ran up to them. " That has got to be the third time this week! What is with you?"

"I'm stressed," Leo said, though he didn't sound like it.

"So you decide to set the camp on fire?"

"I was just letting off a little steam!" His face broke into a smile. "Hey, get it? Steam, fire? Get it?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just try not to do it, okay? We're running a tight ship around here."

"_I'm_ the one running a ship! You know how much pressure building the Argo II puts on me?"

Annabeth walked back toward the Penderwicks, but the boy followed her.

"I'm working double time trying to finish it within our deadline. Talk about-"

"Everyone knows you love it, so stop griping," Annabeth said. He grinned.

"I do love it. It's my baby."

"Well, that's healthy," Annabeth mutttered, but Leo didn't hear. He had just noticed the Penderwicks.

"Helloo," he said, his eyes sliding over Batty and Jane and resting on Skye and Rosalind.

"Don't mind him, he's just Leo," Annabeth said to the girls, bumping him out of her way. "Now, i'm still not finished with the introductions."

"I'm Rosalind," Rosalind said, stepping forward and shaking her hand. "And that's Skye and Batty."

"Annabeth's a daughter of Athena," Jane piped up as Skye shook her hand.

"As in, the goddess of wisdom?" Skye asked in awe. Annabeth nodded. Skye's eyes widened.

Jane wasn't sure who she wanted to be her parent. She knew it was no good thinking about, seeing as it was obviously permanent. But she couldn't help but wonder. She hoped it was someone she was aware of, and not a god/goddess she didn't even know. After being introduced to all the gods and goddesses, and what they ruled, it was hard not to pick ones she would want to be realated to. Artemis- yes. Too bad she was an eternal maiden. Hermes- definitely. The thought of moving from place to place, stealing things whenever you pleased thrilled her. Of course, she would never steal, but it was exciting to think about.

So after the sisters had been introduced to both Annabeth and Leo, and Leo had attempted to flirt with Rosalind, only to be shot down by Skye, who informed him that she was taken, and after his hands accidentally lit up with fire, and he had to explain to the Penderwicks that he was a son of Hephaestus, god of the forge, and Annabeth yelled at him again about controlling his powers, and Batty whined about being hungry, and Ben cried because he needed to be changed, and Rosalind tried to keep everyone looking sane as they finished the tour, the bell for dinner finally rang.

Jane couldn't wait to see what demigods ate.

**What did ya think? I personally really like my Leo part :D Review and tell me if you think I did him and Annabeth justice!**


	7. Claiming

**A/N: here's your claimings. Hope you like it!**

**_Dis_claimer: I don't own PJO or Penderwicks**.

Skye sat wedged in between Rosalind and Jane. The long picnic table was packed with kids. And there were tons more like it, lined up in an orderly fashion around the marble floor. There was a table packed with buff, scary-looking kids, and another full of particularlly beautiful ones. There was an empty, small one in the back, and just looking at it made her feel lonely. She returned to the conversation at the table.

They were sitting at the Hermes table, across from two remarkably alike brothers named Travis and Connor. Both were extremely skilled pick-pockets. Connor had already stolen Rosalind's watch while shaking her hand, and Travis had gotton a hold of Mr. Penderwick's wallet. But despite that, the girls all loved them instantly.

"-away from them," Travis was saying. "They're a nasty bunch. All weapons and barbed wire."

"Not that barbed wire's a bad thing," Connor said. Both of them spoke quickly, and Skye had to strain to understand. " I mean, it can come in handy sometimes."

"But seriously," Travis said. "Don't get on the bad side of the Ares kids."

"Do you speak from experience?" Rosalind asked, half-smiling. The boys glanced at each other.

"There might have been and incident," Travis said, "involving some shaving cream and feathers. . ."

"But we took care of it," Connor finished, nodding. Skye snorted.

"I'm sure you did," she said, arching her eyebrows. From across the tables, Skye caught Jeffery's eye. He smiled when he saw her laughing, as if to say "i know, they're hilarious." She kept his gaze for a few seconds, then looked away. Heat had risen in her cheeks, but she waved the sensation away. It was just the humidity.

"Have you killed any monsters?" Jane asked.

"Well sure," Travis said. "In the Titan War, we all killed monsters. Even the Aphrodite kids. It was awesome."

"Skye killed a monster," Batty said.

"It was nothing," Skye said.

"How'd you kill it with no training?" Connor aksed. "You couldn't possibly have had Celestial bronze on you!"

"I did," Skye said. "On my eleventh birthday, my dad gave me a bronze Swiss Army knife. I didn't know it was celestial bronze until a few nights ago. Anyways, i always have it."

Suddenly, empty golden plates and goblets appeared before them. A quick survey of the hall showed that everyone had them.

"Just imagine any food you want," Connor said, who already had a burger on his plate, "And it will appear. Same with the drinks."

Skye immediately thought of Greek salad, and pesto pasta. Both appeared on her plate instantly. Her glass filled with mango soda. She was just about to dig in when Travis stopped her.

"Wait Skye," he said, standing up with his plate. "Before we eat, we have to scrape our food into the fire." She looked up, and saw that most people, including Jane, were already at the fire at the front of the room. "We offer the gods our best piece of meat, our juiciest vegetable." She nodded, and stood up with him, and made their way to the fire. The flames were tall and blazing. Beautiful. And even though there was a bunch of food buring in it, it smelled surprisingly good. like freshly mown grass and lilacs.

She scraped off the most colourful part of her salad, and the pasta with the most pesto into the fire. Travis did the same. She was about to leave when Travis said "Hermes." His father's name, she thought.

"To my godly parent. . .whoever you are." Suddenly, she heard a gasp behind her. She whipped around, to see almost everybody staring at her. She examined herself quickly, to see if she was bleeding and/or dying. She wasn't.

_"Why are they looking at me?"_ she thought. she noticed a grey glow above her. SHe looked up, and say a small, grey owl hovering there. _"Why is that_ _there?"_ she thought desperately. She saw Rosalind in the crowd, looking worried. Jane looked excited. She couldn't see Batty. Finally, after slience, Chiron trotted forward.

"All hail Skye Penderwick. . . Daughter of Athena."

#####

Skye sat on a log, this time inbetween Annabeth and Jeffery. All around her people were singing joyfully and the flames of the bonfire were high and purple. But she wasn't singing. To be honest, she was still stunned.

After everyone bowed to her, she was led over to the Athena table. Annabeth explained what had happened, and introduced her to her new found siblings. They all looked alike, and she noticed she was the only one with non-grey eyes. But despite the intellectual conversation going on, she couldn't get into it. She kept glancing up at Rosalind, who always met her gaze sadly. Her father and Iantha were sitting at the long table at the front, as guests. They gave her encouraging smiles. But it was weird, to suddenly be whisked away from her family. She felt like she'd never talk to them again. Which was ridiculous: they would still see each other every day.

The singing grew louder and the flames grew taller. Through the flames, Skye could see Jane, singing loudly and horribly off key. She smiled at her, and Jane replied with louder singing. the two sisters had a way of communicating that no one else did. And when they used it, the people around them were either confused, scared, or both.

"We do this every night," Jeffery told her, clapping on the beat. "We Apollo kids always lead it."

Skye nodded, not really listening. She clapped distractedly. The song ended, and Jane rushed over as another one began.

"Skye!"she sqealed, pushing Jeffery aside. He pushed her back. A pushing war commenced, each one growing more intense. Skye joined in, and she and Jeffery passed Jane back and forth. When Jane and Jeffery were pushed onto the ground, dangerously close to the fire, Annabeth stepped in.

"For the gods' sake," she said. "Be careful!"

"Oh Annabeth," Jeffery said, grinning up at her. "You don't know what fun is." She answered by giving him a hard kick to the shin.

"Skye!" Jane said, turning away from the groaning Jeffery. Her tone mimicked the one from a few minutes ago. "I can't believe you got claimed! I wish i were claimed. . . that would be wonderful!" She paused for dramtic affect. She looked up expectantly, but no icon apeared above her head. She shrugged.

"Oh well, maybe later." There was a pause as she burst into song. When it ended, she turned back to her sister.

"You know what I wish?"

Skye rolled her eyes. " I don't know, what?"

"I wish that wizards were real as well as demigods. . .and that I was one of them. Then, I could come here in the summer, and go to Hogwarts during the school year! Can't you just imagine. . .fighting Voldemort by day, monsters by night! Or do you think it'd be 'monsters by day, Voldemort by night?' Or maybe they both come out at night! Then I'd have to alternate: 'fighting monsters on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and Voldemort on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, with Sundays off!' Not quite as catchy, is it?"

But Skye wasn't listening to her sister's ramblings. She was more focused on the green musical note floating above her head.

"Jane," she said, pointing. Jane frantically looked up and sqealed.

"Who is it? Who is it?" She was smiling widely, imploring anyone to answer.

"Apollo?" Jeffery asked skeptically. "But Jane. . .you suck at music."

"Apollo!" Jane said. But her face fell. "Oh, Jeffery, you're right. . . I couldn't be a child of Apollo."

Another sign apeared next to the note. It was a giant sun.

"That doesn't really convince us," Jeffery said to the sky. There was what could only be described as an exasperated rumble of thunder. Finally, a symbol appeared that made sense to everyone who knew her.

"Oh," Jane said as she stared happily at the green book and pen.

"Yeah," Jeffery said. "Apollo also symbolizes like, all forms of creativity. And you're definitely creative."

"Oh Jeffery!" Jane exclaimed. "This means we're siblings!"

His face broke out in a grin.

"All hail Jane Penderwick," Chiron said as he trotted forward. "Daughter of Apollo."

#####

Skye had had enough claimings for one night. One was fine. Two was really pushing it. Three was unacceptable.

The sing-along ended, and everyone's hyperness had worn away (except Leo, who was rambling on excitedly to a random person about the Argo II.) THe campers trudged down the hill towards their cabins, sleepily leaning on each other. Skye walked next to one of her brothers, Malcolm.

"Don't go out at night without permission, or else the harpies will eat you." He gestured when he talked.

"Wait," she said, disappointed. "That means i can't star-gaze."

"You star-gaze?" Malcolm asked. "That's really cool. I'm sure Chiron will let you come out, if you ask."

Skye nodded. Right now, the stars were high in the sky. "so, what do you do?" The question came out awkwardly, as if she were trying to make small talk, and failing. Skye Penderwick didn't make small talk.

Malcolm didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he just didn't care. He grinned. "I do lots of stuff." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I m_eant_, what is your, you know, _intelligent_ activity."

"I'm interested in biology, and archeology, if that's what you mean."

"That's sounds awesome. But they're pretty different aren't they?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Not really. I mean, they're completely different subjects, but you could use both to explain one thing; what was here before us. You could examine a bit of matter from the bottom of the ocean, and figure out how long it's been there, and wheather it was ever dry land there or anything. . .archeology is just the same thing, except with objects humans have used."

Skye thought about it for a second. "Huh. i woudln't have thought of it like that. Have you ever been on a dig?"

He nodded. "Once. One of my- sorry, our- older borthers took me to Turkey last year. We just got to watch, but it was interesting all the same. There was this-"

"Boring Skye with one of your archeology tangents again, Malcolm?" Annabeth said as she came up beside him.

"No more boring than your architecture ones," he shot back.

"Yeah? Well your biology lectures are particularly-"

Skye listened patiently to them insult each other. Annabeth seemed more upbeat around her siblings. That afternoon she had apeared tired and worried. Now, she seemed fine, happy even. She wondered if it was because of the fact that you can just be you around your siblings. Nothing's expected of you in those moments when you're being silly. However, Skye never had playful shouting matches with her sisters. Only Jeffery. 'I suppose you need a male influence,' she thought. She'd never had a brother. Well, she had Ben, whom she loved, but he could barely talk, let alone shout.

She wondered if she could ever have the relationship Malcolm and Annabeth had, with anyone at camp, excluding Jeffery and her sisters. She didn't think it was possible.

"Hey," a voice said beside her. She turned, and saw Rosalind walking beside her. Immediately, she threw herself into her sister's arms. Rosalind hugged her back tightly.

"Hey," Skye said into her shirt. Rosalind smelled familiarly of mint, and lemon soap.

They broke apart,and looked at each other. Malcolm and Annabeth had continued walking, not even noticing Skye was gone. 'Oh well,' Skye thought. 'This is who i really belong with.'

"How are you doing?" Rosalind asked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean, am i okay with the fact that i just got handed to a new family?"

"Well, yes."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, i guess i'm okay." She glanced around. There were still some people lounging around, stalling before they reached their cabins.

"What about Jane?" Skye asked. She spotted her sister, laughing with Jeffery and a few of their siblings. She envied how included she was.

"Oh, i spoke with her for a minute, but it was clear she was eagar to meet her new. . .siblings."

Skye noticed the tinge of bitterness in Rosalind's voice. She knew that she felt betrayed. "Y'know.. ." Skye had never been good at talking about feelings. "You know that Jane is just. . . just. . .excited. She still. ..you know, loves us and everything."

Rosalind sighed. "I know. It's just. . .Batty was actually talking to people. You know how she's usually terrified of strangers? Well, the entire night, she ignored me, and talked to other people the whole time! And then Jane went off with her Apollo siblings. . .which is fine of course! She should get to know them. It's just, you can't ignore your real family." She scuffed her foot on the ground, turning up mounds of dirt. Then she looked up

"You know,"she said quietly. "i feel like you and i are the only ones who really know how different this is going to be. . .how drastic this change is. I mean, Batty is too young to realize, and even though Jane's twelve, i think she is too."

"Yeah," Skye agreed. "When we were that age, we were way more mature."

Rosalind snorted. "We were more mature than that when we were _ten!" _

Skye grinned. What with Rosalind being the oldest, and a subsitute mother for the younger ones since she was eight, you didn't catch her saying bad things about her siblings often.

Rosalind looked up. Almost everyone was down by the cabins. "You better go to bed," Rosalind said, giving her sister a small push down the hill. "I have to go find Batty. . .i left her with Jeffery."

Skye ran to the Athena cabin. The lights were still on. Annabeth was waiting outside.

"We were wondering where you'd gotten to," Annabeth said. "I figured one of your sisters had come by."

Skye nodded. "Yeah. Rosalind just had to talk about some things."

Annabeth nodded. "Well, you're here now." She smiled mysteriously. "You get to see the cabin."

She grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her through the sight that met her eyes made her gasp.

Bookshelves lined the walls, except for the one all the bunk beds were pushed up against. Blueprints were taped to the ceiling, and the few places where books didn't reign. Tables were spread over the cabin, each with different equipment and papers on it. At the very back of the room was a SmartBoard.

Annabeth led her around the room, pointing out the different stations.

"That's where we do our lab testing," Annabeth said, gesturing to an open-doored side room full of advanced science equipment. "This is the history table," she sai. "I advise you not to touch anything on it unless you want someone very angry at you. Unless you know what you're doing, in which case, touch all you want." She pointed at a table covered in pencils and blueprints. "That," she said with relish, "is the architecture table. You may look, you may touch, but you may not make any changes to the designs. Unless they're yours. A person's designs are their own,and no matter how bad or unsensible you find them, you may not make any alterations." She continued to outline where everything was, the basic rules of the cabin and the camp. It was only when the tour was done did Skye noticed the people. Some were lying on their beds. Others were wondering around in their pyjamas, typing on their laptops or reading. They all had blonde hair, except for a few.

Annabeth noticed Skye noticing everybody. She clapped her hands loudly, and everyone looked up from their books or their laptops to her.

"Everyone," she said. "I know i've said this already. But please, help make Skye feel welcome. Save the teasing and insults until _after_ she knows you're all real family, and that you don't really mean her harm." The Athena children laughed. A few of them nodded or smiled at her before going back to their work.

Skye couldn't help but feel annoyed. She didn't need anyone to look out for her and defend her in advance. She could take care of herself.

"Sorry," Annabeth muttered. "But i had to say it. I didn't want you immediately disliking us because of our habit of mocking and insulting each other, therefor, for mocking or insulting you."

Skye softened a bit. "It's okay," she said.

"Great," Annabeth said. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She seemed tired again.

"I'll find my way to the bathrooms," Skye said. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You look like you have more important things to do," Skye explained. "Like sleep."

So, Skye found herself waiting in line for the girls washrooms alone. Her toothbrush and paste were in hand, along with her soap and cloth. Very simple. No make up remover, like some of the girls infront of her. No special facial cleansers or creams. just the basics.

When she reached the front of the line, she noticed Rosalind leaning tiredly against the wall.

"Rosalind!" Skye said. Rosalind immediately opened her eyes, and looked around. Her eyes fell on Skye.

"Skye," she said, before closing her eyes again.

"Why are you just leaning there?" Skye asked.

"I'm waiting for Batty," Rosalind said.

"Where are you guys sleeping tonight?" Skye said.

"In the Hermes cabin," she replied dreamily.

Suddenly, a gasp went up from inside the washrooms, much like the one from earlier, at dinner. Loud chatteeing followed, and girls rushed out of the room.

"The little girl," one girl managed to announce, before going back inside. Once agian, Rosalind opened her eyes, frantically this time. She rushed into the bathroom, and Skye followed.

Stalls lined one wall. The sinks lined the other. Girls were pressed up against the white marble, their toothbrushes and bottles in hand. But Skye hardly noticed them. All she could see was her little sister, eyes wide with fear. An image of a horse running through water was hovering above her head. Rosalind stared with disbelief and disappointment.

One girl, a daughter of Demeter grabbed Batty and led her outside. Everyone followed. A crowd had gathered outside the door, both boys and girls. Chiron pushed through them. He breathed in sharply when he saw Batty. He muttered a few words to himself, but they didn't amke sense to anyone who heard them.

"All hail Elizabeth Penderwick," he said, finally regaining his composure. "Daughter of Poseidon."

Talking and gasps erupted all at once.

"Percy," one girl said. "What would Percy say?"

"He'd be surprised, that's for sure," a boy replied.

"She's so little. Tyson would crush her in a hug." More comments continued, both names popping up.

"Come," Chiron siad, flinging Batty onto his back. "I'll take you to your cabin."

"But-" Rosalind said, rushing forward.

"You'll see her tomorrow!" Chiron called as he rode away with their sister.

Rosalind looked down and fiddled with her fingers. She breathed a small, humourless laugh.

"I guess it's just me in the Hermes cabin tonight."

**A/N: I'd like to thank DemiLovatoGirl (again) for giving me the Poseidon idea. You really helped me out!**  
**Sorry if the characters seemed OC to you. . . I'm trying to give them justice.**

**Now. i am going to do a thing that really annoys me when i read fanfics, but oh well:**

**I'm not going to update this story again, until i get. . .five reviews. (wow, that sounds pathetic. It's just, i usually only get one or two per chapter, so five is practically gold.) If you like this story, and want another chapter, press the blue "Review" button, at the bottom of your screen. If you don't then. . .don't.**


	8. Earth Shattering News

**A/N: Wow. That was quick. Thank you (so much) to everyone who reviewed! Now. I will respond to all of them at the end of this chapter. So read it! :P**

Rosalind swung her sword half-heartedly, just grazing the straw filled dummy. after a few more failed attempts to strike it, she dropped her arm and turned to Chiron, who was watching her.

"This one doesn't fit either," she sighed, running her finger over the flat of the blade. IT felt cold and alien in her hand.

"I don't understand," Chiron said. He rolled over in his wheelchair, and took the sword from her. "Nothing seems to work for you." Over the past few days, Rosalind had tried weapon after weapon. None of them had 'worked' for her. They were all either to heavy, to light, too big, too small. She had tried bows and arrows, daggers,swords of many kinds, even discs and javelins. Still, no luck. Meanwhile, she had to watch her sisters master their own weapons. Jane happended to be a very skilled knife thrower. Skye was good with every weapon, but her particular favourite was a sword named Incendia (Latin for fire), named that because in the light, the blade glinted like fire. And even though Batty had been deemed too young to use weapons, it had been discovered that she was an exemplary Pegasus rider.

Rosalind ran her hands through her dark curly hair. "Do you think it's because i haven't been claimed yet?" she asked him.

He rubbed his beard and knit his brow. "No. I don't think so. We used to have many unclaimed children who excelled with various weapons."

"Yeah, back when you had unclaimed kids," Rosalind said under her breath. Then regrettted it. She hated the bittereness that had settled on her since coming here. She used to look on the bright side. Now, she only thought about the negative. which was ironic, because at Camp-Half Blood, it was always sunny.

"Rosy," a voice echoed. She looked up, and saw Connor standing in the doorway. His voice continued to bounce off the high walls of the arena. "Lunch."

"Thanks," she nodded.

"Lunch already?" Chiron said, glancing at his watch. "By gods, how time flies. I better get down there. until tomorrow, Rosalind." He rolled out of the arena, leaving her alone. Well, not completely.

She pulled out Tommy's picture from her back pocket. Actually, it was picture of the two of them. A close up. She had her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Their cheeks were pressed lightly together, and the sun just caught the side of his face. A breeze blew her hair lightly away from her face. His blue eyes shone. It had been taken one day in his garden. Anna had insisted on getting a snapshot of the cute couple. And, of course, because photography was one of her many talents, the picture turned out great.

"Tommy," she moaned softly. "What's happening?" Picture Tommy just smiled back at her. Gods, how she longed to call him. But she knew demigods couldn't use phones. One of their many safety rules.

During lunch, she sat at the Hermes table, and laughed weakly at their jokes. She heard Jane's laughter, and saw Skye's blue eyes light up when someone at her table said something interesting. Batty was sitting at her small table, with a nice nymph named Juniper who simply adored her. Everyone seemed content. So why was she practically blowing up inside?

The head of the Aphrodite cabin, Piper, led her to her next class; Ancient Greek History.

"SO, who do you think your parent might be?" she asked as they passed the volleyball court.

Rosalind shrugged. 'I've kinda avoided thinking about it."

Piper studied her. " YOu know, i think you could be a daughter of Aphrodite," she said. Then, she saw the look on her face. "I don't mean one of those superficial idiots that are most of my siblings. I mean, a nice one, like Silena Beauregard."

"Wasn't she a traitor?" Rosalind asked.

"Well. . .in the end she was a hero. But seriously, you could be my sister." She stared at her for a moment, thinking. "Yeah. I mean, i've seen the way you are around your family and friends. You're so loving and caring. . .and look at you. You're beautiful. You could be a model"

Rosalind blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't know. . ." She trailed off when she realized that Piper was staring at someone on the lava wall. She looked up as well, and saw a boy in an orange shirt with blonde hair climbing it with speed. She looked back and forth between the two, and it was clear Piper thought he was beautiful too.

Piper snapped out of her staring when she realized Rosalind had noticed. "Oh gods, sorry." She slapped her hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. "I'm turning into Drew; always thinking about boys."

"It looks like you really only think of one boy," Rosalind grinned. Piper turned red and looked up again.

"His name is Jason," she said.

"I know," Rosalind replied."He was in the arena this morning. He's very good."

Piper nodded dreamily.

"Are you guys…going out?" Rosy asked slightly awkardly.

Piper's smile faded. "I wish. Sure, we have feelings for each other. Except most of those feelings are coming from me. Plus, there are the people back at his home, and there's this girl named Reyna, but he still doesn't have his memories completely together, so…it's complicated."

"Doesn't have his memories together? What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Piper exclaimed. "Gods, three days at this camp, and no one decides to fill you in! Alright…do you know who Percy-"

"Jackson is?" Rosalind finished "The guy who saved the world, right?"

"So I'm told. Anyways, Because of the threat of Gaea, Hera…" So Piper explained all about Gaea, and Hera's plan, and how it brought Jason (and her and Leo) to Camp Half-Blood. And about Percy, and where they think he is. And everything else that went along with it.

"So Percy is at the Roman camp?" Rosalind asked.

"Yeah," Piper said.

"I don't understand why the Romans and the Greeks can't just band together. It would make so much more sense than exchanging leaders, and moving around in the shadows. I mean, we all want to stop Gaea for the same reason. Its just stupid not to team up!"

"Well," Piper said. "We've been enemies for eons. Its hard to just throw that aside."

Rosalind shook her head as she walked into the classroom. Piper saw Leo, and went to sit with him, leaving her to find a seat. And so, because she didn't want to sit in a desk by herself and look like a loner, she sat beside a girl that looked her age, with wavy honey blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh hi!" she whispered when she realized Rosalind was there. Her smile was wide and friendly. "I'm Sophie."

Rosalind returned the smile. "Rosalind."

"Oh, Rosalind! Ive heard about you." She furrowed her brow. "You haven't been claimed yet, have you," she said sympathetically.

"No," Rosalind said, disappointed that the conversation had taken this turn.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sophie exclaimed. She grabbed Rosalind's hands. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know, it can be hard, not being claimed. I had to wait two years."

"You make me sound silly for complaining," she replied as their instructor, one of the satyrs, walked in.

"Oh, no, you're not silly." Sophie adjusted her headband. "I got claimed last summer anyways. I'm a daughter of Harmonia."

"Goddess of Peace and Harmony," Rosalind said longinly, wishing she could be the one to say that.

"Alright class," the satyr said. "Today, we'll be digging even deeper into the conflict between the Greeks and the Romans."

Sophie and Rosalind both sighed. This was going to be a long class.

#####

"i know! So why can't we just get along?" Rosalind and Sophie were walking along a pathway ran through the camp, discussing the current conflict between, you got it, the Greeks and the Romans. "Its ridiculous," Rosalind said. "I mean, aren't we all kind of connected? The Greeks are children of gods, and the Romans are children of the same gods, just with slight differences! Like you said, about the two Grace children? They're full siblings, even though Thalia's dad is Greek and Jason's is Roman! So aren't we, by fighting each other, and holding this grudge, aren't we attacking and hurting our own family?"

"You're right, of course," Sophie said. "but I don't think anyone else is thinking like that." they stopped infront of the main cabins, at the opening in the almost-circle. People were rushing around, getting ready for cabin inspection. Three people were arguing over something. One girl was singing.

"Speaking of family," Sophie said. "Isn't that your little sister, Batty?"

Rosalind scanned the yard. She saw a small face peeking out of the curtains in the Poseidon cabin. When she met her eyes, Batty smiled and waved.

"She's so cute,"Sohpie giggled. "Percy isn't gonna know what hit him."

Rosalind's heart sank. Right. Percy. For the past few days, she had been reminded that Batty, the sister she had practically raised, wasn't her sister, but someone else's. "Do you think he'll be a good brother?" Rosalind asked.

"Oh, once he get's past the shock, he'll be great," Sophie replied matter-of-factly. "Don't worry though," she added when she saw Rosalind's expression. "He won't be so good that Batty will forget you."

Rosalind smiled weakly. Of course Batty wouldn't just foget her. She was being stupid. "C'mon," she said, grabbing Sophie's hand, "I think she want's us to come inside." They started toward the cabin.

But then they stopped in their tracks.

A low rumbling started, seeming to come from the Earth itself. IT grew into a voice, a voice so powerful and dark that it made everyone fall silent immediately.

"You do not know what you are dealing with," the voice said. It was female, and rich, almost melodic. "You make worthless plans, and build petty ships. But you stand no chance. I am the oldest being, the mother of all, Earth itself. To go against me is to die. Stand down. Or you will face the consequences."

When the voice left, the rumbling continued. It grew louder and stronger. It felt to Rosalind as if the ground were actually moving.

Wait. It _was_ actually moving.

Pebbles bounced up and down and rattled against each other. Vibrations sent campers falling to the ground. They grabbed onto whatever they could find; trees, cabins. Sophie and Rosalind clutched eachother.

The sound of a tree crashing to the forest floor caused some people to scream. All the buildings shook.

As soon as the rumblings started to subside, Rosalind let go of Sophie and stumbled to the Poseidon cabin. Batty's pale, terrified face was the last thing she saw before the building gave one last shake, and crumbled into a million pieces.

######

That's what it seemed like to Rosalind. A Blank. It was only a few seconds. Only a few seconds of shock before she was tearing through the debris to reach her little sister. But in those few seconds, she couldn't see, feel, hear anything.

"Batty!" she screamed, flinging aside board after board. "Batty!" Other campers rushed forward, having come out of their shock too. They worked together to pull the little girl out.

"Batty!" Rosalind breathed, once her head of dark curls surfaced. "Oh my gods, Batty, are you okay?" They pulled boards away until she was fully out.

Batty said nothing. SHe clutched her left hand to her body. It was limp, and bent at an extremely odd angle.

"I think it's broken," a voice said. Rosalind turned and saw that almost the whole camp was gathered there, crowding around. The voice belonged to Jeffery.

"Batty?" he said gently. He touched her shoulder, but she jerked away. Tears made streaks down her dusty face.

"Batty, let Jeffery see your arm," Rosalind pleaded. Batty seemed to remember that these people were her family. She stepped closer to Jeffery.

"I need you to be brave," he said to her. "This will hurt." She yelped when he touched her wrist. "Skye," he said. Rosalind looked around, and saw both SKye and Jane hovering behind Jeffery. "Go get Will. He's our head healer. Jane, go make sure Chiron is on the way." THey both nodded, and sprinted off.

Rosalind turned her attention once again to Batty. SHe was covered in dust and dirt, and splinters rested in her hair. She had multiple cuts and scrapes. _We are so lucky, _she thought._ She could have had a concusion, or a fatal wound. At least it's just a broken arm._

Will arrived and put Battys arm in a sling, giving her various herbs and potions to ease the pain. Chiron surveyed the scene gravely. He and Annabeth whispered to each other heatedly. They seemed to be arguing.

The voices of the other campers gradually came back to Rosalind.

"She's right. We don't stand a chance."

"She'll crush us. She could bring down our cabins on us with a snap of her fingers."

"Does she even have fingers?"

"Who cares, she'll beat us anyways."

Hearing this, Rosalind rose to her feet. Something in her lit up. SHe felt the need to lead these people,and show them that they could win, that they would win.  
"Don't think like that," she said softly, but her voice reached all the campers. "If you think like that we will lose." She followed a weird impulse, and stepped onto the pile of rubble. Now, everyone was listenting. "So she mangaed to knock down a building," she said, louder this time. "So what? I don't know much about Gaea. But i do know that anyone who tries to scare us by hurting a defenseless child clearly doesn't have the guts to really fight this war. Clearly doesn't know _us _well enough to win. If there's anything this should show us, it's that she fears us, and wants us to fear her. Let's not give her that satisfaction."

There was a moment hesitaion. Then, the whole camp cheered. Rosalind smiled modestly, marveling at her own confidence and daring. Sure, she had always considered herself a leader. But a quiet leader. Not one who lept up infront of people she hardly knew, and gave impromtu speeches. She wasn't sure which one she liked better.

Suddenly the cheering stopped. The campers stared at , above her, to be more exact.

_'Am i being claimed,_' she thought frantically. _'I wonder who it is.'_

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth said skeptically. She glanced sideways at Chiron, who was studying the sign above her head. Rosalind cranned her head back, and looked at the image.

It was three people holding hands in a circle. Well, the arms of three people. Their faces and bodies were our of the frame. One set of arms was shorter than the others, and pale. Definietly a childs. Another was dark and tanned, with large, callused hands. The other set was long and elegant. Both of the adult hands had wedding rings on.

"Aphrodite's more of a. . .romantic love," said Justin, a child of Aphrodite. "If it was her, the child wouldn't be in there."

"What about Harmonia?" Sophie said. "The people in the picture seem to be peaceful, don't they?"

"No, Harmonia's sign is always the peace sign," Annabeth said, her eyes still on the image.

Rosalind stood there while they debated what her parentage could be, her heart beating wildly.

Chiron suddenly gave a soft gasp. His eyes were wide, and they were fixed above her.

"What?" Annabeth said, desperate to know."What?" Chiron didn't answer. "Oh," she said softly, realization dawning on her. Her face was screwed into a distasteful frown."You don't think. . ."

"Yes," Chiron said gravely. "It makes sense. The sign, her natural leadership and love of family..."

He stepped forward. The campers looked on, eagar to hear his verdict.

"All hail Rosalind Penderwick," he said. "Daughter of Hera, Queen of the Gods."

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know, it happens in fanfics all the time, it goes against Hera's character. ..i know. But I didn't make her a daughter of Hera just for the sake of it. I did it because it fit. Rosalind loves her family, just like Hera, and she is a leader, just like Hera. I don't know, she seems kind of queenly, don't you think?**

**I am so sorry for not making her a child of a minor god. You're right, i should have made at least one of them a minor demigod. But i had already picked their parents. But don't worry, i'm going to include many minor god children, like Sophie.**

**AngelinaRoss: I agree, the beggining is boring. I hate begginings. I tried to make it have more action in this chapter, but to be honest, this isn't really a action sort of story. Sorry. . . but i do value your opinion! I'll try to make it more exciting!**

**DaughtofTheia3: Thank you! I love Batty too!**

**rocketManrocks: Haha, thank you! I love your name, by the way.**

**Livie Jackson1: I will include your character. But I might not use her the way you want. ..sorry, i just can't picture Skye being corrupted. And sorry about Rosalind :/**

**Lollapalooza'nWithKatyAndNicki: Thank you! And, like i said before, i will include more minor god children.**

**can i get a what what: Thank you. . . is Rosalind's parent cool enough?**

**c00l st0ry br0: yes! Penderwicks forever!**

**Okay Readers! After reading this chapter, do you still want me to continue? If you do. . . give me. . .ten more reviews. Please? I'm not being too greedy am I? Whatever, just REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys!I know I said i wanted ten reviews, but i felt like updating anyways! Who cares right? Well, actually, i am a little bummed out that i didn't even get half of what I asked for. .. oh well!**

**I have to say one thing: it's Jeffery not Jeremy people! A couple people have said Jeremy, so i thought i s should clear that up.**

**YeahMyHairsBlue: Patience my friend. it's coming up ;)**

**k. a. c daughterofhebe: i know i already replied to yours, but i thought it'd be mean not to include you :)**

**Eat-Sleep-Swim: Thanks! And yes, there will be!**

**awesomesauce-97: Well guess what! Your review made my day!**

Daisies had always been Batty's favourite. Ever since she had seen their pretty, clean white petals, and deep yellow center. Actually, it was the name that sold it to her. Daaiiizzzzeeeees. Said slowly, it coaxed a smile onto her face, and made her shiver with happiness. It just had that affect on her.

That was why she always made her flower crowns out of daisies.

"Here's another one," Batty said, handing it to Juniper. They were sitting just at the edge of the woods, so that they could see the whole camp. It was free time, just before supper, and to fill the gap and distract her aching tummy, Batty had naturally decided to make crowns. Well, to watch Juniper make them. Her arm was still in a sling. It felt like it had been on forever. Almost a _whole twenty four hours._

"So, as I was saying," Juniper said, continuing to make the crown. "Grover is the one who found Pan, and freed his spirit, and-"

"Does the goat man have horns?" Batty asked. She had heard much about him from Juniper, but she had never elaborated on the state of his (potential) horns.

Juniper sighed. "How many times have I told you Batty? It's _Grover_, not Goat Man, and yes, he does have horns." She shook her head, and muttered. "At least you don't mistake him for a donkey, like Percy."

Batty raised her head at the sound of her brother's name. Juniper smiled at her sympathetically. "You'll meet him soon, I promise."

Batty wasn't sure. Again. She wanted to meet her brother. She knew so much about him already. She knew that he had sea green eyes (Annabeth), that he was a remarkable hero (Chiron) and that he was simply awesome (Connor). She knew that he was a great guy (Jeffery) that he was a smart fighter (Travis) and that he was a complete idiot (also Annabeth). Hearing all these things, she really wanted to meet him. But, she was also afraid that he wouldn't like her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a sibling that didn't like her. Mostly because she didn't have to. Skye had made it perfectctly clear that she didn't like Batty. But Batty thought it would be awful to have a brother that didn't like you, especially one so powerful and heroic.

"Hey guys," a voice said. Batty looked up and saw Jane standing over them. She plopped down on the grass, and peered at the band of stems and flowers in Juniper's hands. "How's your arm Batty?" Jane asked her. Batty shrugged, which hurt. Any movement hurt. Pretty much.

"What are you writing," Batty asked pointing with her good hand to the purple notebook in Jane's hand.

"Nothing yet," Jane sighed, clearly discouraged at her lack of exciting plot and character ideas. "All I come up with is either horrendously boring, deeply unsatisfying, or both."

"Why don't you write about unicorns?" Batty asked, for she loved unicorns.

"I already did, remember?" Jane replied. "Sabrina Starr Rescues A Unicorn."

"But you don't want to write about Sabrina Starr, do you?" Juniper said. Jane glanced at her suspiciously, a "how did you know?" dying on her lips. "Batty told me," Juniper said, answering her unasked question.

"Phew," Jane said, pretending to wipe sweat away from her brow. "For a second there, I thought you were spying on me or something." Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, her eyes wide. Batty had lived with her long enough to know that an idea had hit her, and that any second, she would walk away, muttering. "I could write my story about spys!" she exclaimed. Then, she frowned and stepped back. "But it might have been done too many times…" she said, and walked away, muttering about mice and someone named Harriet.

So Juniper and Batty were alone once again, with Batty picking flowers, and Juniper turning them into a beautiful head piece. Juniper had watched over Batty for the last few days, and neither of them minded. Juniper thought Batty was adorable and sweet, and Batty was fascinated with Juniper because of the fact that she was a nymph. Of course, due to the increasing amount of time they spent together, they had grown used to each other.

"So, anyways, after Grover freed Pan, he came back home, and even though people didn't believe him, he kept going with saving the Wild. Eventually, other satyrs and nymphs believed him, and everyone got to work on saving nature. Of course, because of humans, they havent gotten incredibly far, but one day, they will."

"Where is he now?" Batty asked.

"Well, he's out looking for Percy; they were best friends you know."

Batty frowned. "But I thought you knew where Percy was?"

"We're not completely sure. But with Grover looking, we'll find him in no time."

A commotion arose on the grass in front of them. Batty turned to see both Skye and Jeffery sprinting toward them at full speed, neck and neck. Batty expected them to stop, but they kept coming. When she realized that she and her broken arm were in critical danger, she put her good hand over her face, and turned away, bracing herself for impact. But it never came. She turned back around to see Skye and Jeffery collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"I won!" Skye managed to get out, her arms raised in victory.

"What are you talking about, I won!" Jeffery said incredulously.

"Liar!" Skye declared, and promptly threw herself on top of him, tickling him. This continued for some time. Batty watched, silently routing for Jeffery to win whatever war they were raging. In the end, no one won, and they both sat up, grinning hugely.

"Hey guys," Jeffery said, picking a daisy and handing it to Skye, who immediately threw it back at him.

"Hi," Batty said.

"Oh, Battykins!" Jeffery said. "I meant to tell you; Chiron said you can practice your piano on the grand they have in the Big House. Its a really nice Yamaha."

Batty smiled. She couldn't wait to get back to her music. Her teacher didn't work in the summers, but she had continued to eagarly teach herself. "Can you teach me formula patterns?" she asked hopefully. Despite her age, and the lack of skill in the rest of the family, she was progressing faster than most.

"Sure thing," he said, putting a daisy behind her ear.

"We were wondering if you had seen Jane," Skye said, twirling a soccer ball on her finger. Batty wondered silently how it had gotten there.

"We were looking to play two-on-one slaughter," Jeffery explained.

"Two-on-one slaughter is a game where two people try to keep the ball away from another person," Batty said to Juniper, proud to be the one to give an explanation.

"It's much more intense than that," Skye said haughtily.

"So?" Jeffery asked. "Have you seen her?"

"She came by a few minutes ago, looking for new story ideas," Juniper said.

"Curse my sister and her nonsense filled brain!" Skye said savagely, jumping to her feet. Jeffery did the same. "We'll never find her. She's probably hidden away somewhere, writing about the who knows what." She turned on her heel, throwing the soccer ball up in the air.

"Oh, and Batty," she called over her shoulder. "Rosy's looking for you. She's probably in her cabin." And before they said another word, they ran off, in search of Jane.

"C'mon Batty," Juniper said, helping Batty to her feet. "Let's go find your sister."

They walked across the camp, hand in hand. When they reached the Olympian cabins, Batty let go of her hand, and ran into the Hera cabin.

The cabin was large and cold, all marble and bronze. A statue of Hera was in the center of the cabin. Off to the side was a cot, and a backpack. Rosalind lay on the bed, reading.

"Rosalind!" Batty exclaimed. She ran to her sister and gave her a bear hug.

"Hi honey," Rosalind said. "Thanks Juniper." Juniper smiled and walked out of the cabin, eagar to be out of the statue's gaze.

"Rosalind, when will my cabin be finished?" Batty asked, also intimidated by Hera's statue.

"Soon Batty. It shouldn't take them long." She untied her pony tail, and then tied it again. "Now. There's someoe here to see you. Um. . .it's your brother."

Batty's eye's widened. "But i thought he was missing!"

Rosalind bit her lip and shook her head. "Not Percy. Your other brother."

It dawned on Batty who she meant. Juniper had explained that Tyson the Cyclops was her half brother, and she had made up her mind right around 'cyclops' that she didn't want to meet him.

"No,' she said softly. "I don't want to see him."

"Oh Batty, honey, he really doesn't seem that bad. Nice, even."

Batty buried her head in Rosalind's shirt. "No."

Rosalind sighed. "Batty, please? He's really sweet, and he can't wait to meet you."

Batty stared apprehensively at the door, wondering what awaited her outside.

"We'lll all be there with you," Rosalind said, jumping in to make up her mind. "It's not like you'll be seeing him alone."

Batty sighed, and nodded reluctantly. If Rosalind was going to be there, everything would be okay.

They crossed the grass to the Big House, passing Jane, Jeffery, and Skye, who were playing a vigorous game of two-on-one-slaughter, on their way.

They opened the blue door, and walked into the house. Batty had decided when she first saw the house that she liked it. For one, it was huge, so it probably had many places to hide during -hide-and-seek, or to play spy. Also it was a beautiful blue, and, despite it's size, every room was very cozy. From what she could see.

She heard voices in the living room.

"Yes, i understand Tyson, but where _is _he?"

"He's on a quest!"

There was a pause.

"What do you mean? With the Romans?"

"With a girl with brown hair, and a boy with muscles!"

"C'mon, Batty," Rosalind said. "Take off your shoes." Batty understood why Rosalind hadn't yet scolded her for eavesdropping; she was too busy removing her sandals.

Batty un-did her sandals, with minimal difficulty (there was an incident involving a velcro-malfunction, but we won't go into that). Rosalind knocked on the empty door-frame, as there was no door to knock on.

"Ah, girls," Chiron said. He was in his wheel-chair, due to the lack of space in the room. "Come in."

Batty hid behind Rosalind. SHe saw Annabeth who looked tired and stressed, her arms crossed. SHe saw Chiron. And she saw a very large, very scary. ..boy.

Well, a faceless boy. She couldn't bring her eyes to look past the teeth. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "If Arthur Can't Do It, Nobody Can!", with a picture of the famous aardvark.

"We were just discussing Percy," Chiron said. "Tyson here has come back to give us an update."

'Hi Tyson," Rosalind said, stepping forward and extending her hand. "I'm Rosalind. I'm a daughter of Hera. And this-" she pulled Batty out from behind her, 'is Batty."

Tyson stared at Batty. "My sister?"

Rosalind nodded. "Your sister."

Tyson rushed forward. Batty's eyes widened in fear of being crushed for the second time that day.

"Tyson!" Annabeth exclaimed. Tyson stopped, just inches away from Batty. "Remeber what we talked about."

He thought for a second. They he nodded, and hugged Batty gently, steering away from her broken arm.

At first, Batty was terrified. But then, she realized that he didn't want to hurt her. He was being gentle.

Her fear had subsided when he broke away.

"How old are you?" Tyson asked her.

"Six," she said quietly. "How old are you?"

Tyson held up ten fingers. "Ten!" He looked at her for a second. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple," Batty said. "What about you?"

"Orange!"

This went on for some time. The grown ups stood by and listened to them talk. They learned each others favourite food, favourite T.V show, favourite thing to do. After a while though, Annabeth grew impatient. She was desperate to learn more from Tyson, but she didn't want to disturb the bonding going on. Rosalind sensed this.

"Batty," She said after about the fiftieth question. "We should go. You can talk to Tyson at dinner."

So Batty and Rosalind left, both waving goodbye cheerfully.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rosalind said as they walked toward the cabins.

"I like him," Batty said. SHe did like him. He was very nice, and they had the same favourite movie (The Lion King). "Now all i have to do is meet my other brother."

Rosalind smiled, hoping that someday soon, she would.

**A/N: What do you think? This was also kind of a filler. . .**

**Please review!**


	10. Shooting Stars

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated. . .i've been away! But thank you for all of the reviews! It made my day to come home and see so many!**

**This may not be the best written chapter, but I think you'll all be pleased with it ;)**

Skye woke up into the darkness gradually, pulling herself out of sleep. Glimpses of her dream ran across her mind, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Instinctively she ran her fingers through her hair, and looked around the cabin. Shadows of taped up maps and blueprints graced the walls. Someone had left their laptop on, and it emitted a faint glow. The moon shone through the window, falling right on the title "the Fabric of the Cosmos." 'Cosmos' she thought. She tiptoed to the window, and looked out.

The moon was just barely more than a sliver. Millions of stars were visible, typical for a summer night.

So she slipped into some shorts, and threw on a t-shirt. She left her hair the way it was, untangled and down. Quietly, so as not to wake her siblings, she crept across the room and picked up her tripod telescope, heading toward the door. She only bumped something once, the leg if a chair, but no one awoke. Finally, she managed to get it outside.

Earlier that day, Chiron had learned of her keen interest in space. He had also learned that she owned a telescope. So he told her she could star-gaze whenever she wanted, as long as she stayed within the camp boundaries. He instructed the harpies to ignore her, and anyone accompanying her, when she did. So she knew she would be safe from them.

She lugged the bulky scope over to the beach, and set it down. The sand was soft beneath her bare feet, and she squished it between her toes as she looked up at the sky.

Stars twinkled, first bright, then brighter. To her left, the moon, glowing. Overhead, a long strip of glittering stars:the Milky Way. She searched her right for the Big Dipper. She found it instantly. Then, she crossed from the handle to Arcturus, the shining golden star. Then, down Spica, glowing a whitish blue. Then, finally, to the yellow orb above it: Saturn.

Ithad taken her weeks on Gardam street to locate the planet. Iantha had refused to help, believing that she would get the mostout of it by finding it herself. So Skye went out every clear night, battling mosquitoes and fatigue, searching the sky with her telescope. It was especially frustrating, because she saw it in the sky, but when she looked into the lens, she saw only a yellowy disc. no rings. Nothing. Eventually, after many nights of coming into the house crestfallen, she ean inside calling "I am victorious!" Everyone had rushed outside to see if her claim was true, and sure enough, when they looked into the scope, one after the other, they saw Saturn and it's rings.

She adjusted the scope until she had the planet in her gaze. She stared at it for a while. Saturn never failed to mesmerize her. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder caused her to whip around, pulling out her knife.

"Wait, it's just me!" a voice said, but she was already sheathing her knife. She'd know that figure anywhere, even in the dark: tall, lithe, messy hair.

"I was looking out my window when I saw you come out of your cabin," Jeffery said. "I'm not tired, so I decided to follow you."

She grinned, oddly grateful for the sudden company. "C'mere." She pulled him over to the telescope, and ordered him to look inside.

"Wow," he breathed in wonder. "Its really Saturn."

"What? You thought I couldn't even find a near by planet?" she asked indignantly.

"Well, you couldn't," Jeffery pointed out, grinning. "For like, a mounth. Jane told me."

Skye scowled and bent her head to the lens. "Want to see Venus too?"

"Sure," he replied. Once she found it, her mild anger had disappeared, replaced with wonder and excitement. "Here it is!" she said.

"Awesome!" Jeffery whispered as he peered at the planet.

Skye looked up at the stars, flung her hands out, and twirled around, suddenly giddy with happiness. "I love night time," she said, stopping to look at Jeffery. Her voice grew softer. "When it's night, I feel like I'm the only one. Like I have the world to myself."

Jeffery gazed at her.

"What?" Skye asked, coming out of her trance.

He shook his head. "Good" he said, grinning evilly. "Then there'll be no one there to help you when I do this!" He lunged at her, tickling her stomach. She shrieked with laughter, and begged him to stop. He kept going mercilessly, until she managed to tickle him back. Finally, they collapsed on their backs, panting heavily.

"The only constellations I know are the Big Dipper, and Orion," Jeffery said once he recovered.

"Well," Skye said. "There's Draco." She pointed to the long line of stars. "And there's Virgo, the one with Spica."

She pointed from constellation to constellation. She then explained that the stars they were looking at might not even exist any more, because in the time it took for the light to travel there, the star could have burned out. Jeffery listened patiently, keeping silent to hear her explanation. He remembered every constellation she showed him.

They fell into a companionable silence, just looking at the stars.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, and pointed. "Look!" he exclaimed. "A shooting star!" Skye looked up and saw it flying across the sky, a white streak in a sky of dots. "Beautiful," she whispered, though 'beautiful' wasn't a word she used often. They fell once again into silence.

Neither of them let go of the others hand.

"Skye," Jeffery said after a while. "Do you like it here?"

Skye suddenly felt heavy. She did like it. It was new and wondrous. But she missed Gardam Street, and the summer she had planned to have.

"It's…different," she said. "I love having all of these challenges-"

"I hear you already conquered the rock wall," Jeffery interrupted, grinning.

"Yeah, see thats what I mean. New challenges."

"But you miss your family." Jeffery said.

Skye sat up, and hugged her knees, unconsciously detangling her fingers from his. "I miss them. And I miss the way it _was_."

Jeffery sat up too. "You mean your family?"

She nodded. "Before," she said, after a few moments. "Before, I lived…in a family where..everyone was different. We all had our own roles, you know? Batty was the creativity and innocence. And Jane was the light and flamboyancy, I was the brains and the boldness, and Rosalind was kind of the glue that held us all together. Here, it's different." She ean her fingers through her hair. "I like my siblings. They're nice and everything. And they're all extremely smart. But that's the thing." She took a deep breath. She wasn't used to saying so much at once. "Back home, in Cameron, I was…kind of…remarkable. I was known for being really smart. I was special. Here, I'm still known for being really smart…but so are a dozen other kids." She looked up, across the water. "I dont mean to sound bitter. Its just… when I walk into my cabin, Im surrounded by geniuses. And it wouldn't make a difference whether I was there or not." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat to keep going. "I used to make a difference," she said quietly. "Here I don't. Here, I feel…I just feel….…unspecial."

Jeffery turned his head to look at her. "Skye," he said firmly. She turned toward him, and noticed that her face was just inches from his. "You're special," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "To me, you're special."

He leaned toward her. When their lips touched, a spark flew through Skye that she had never felt before, and an ache grew deep in her chest. Jeffery deepened the kiss, and she kissed him back willingly. One hand was in her hair, the other lightly cradling her jaw. Hers were on the back of his neck. They broke apart. They stared at each other, both shocked and pleased with what had just happened.

"Look," Skye whispered, her gaze behind him. "A shooting star."

He turned around just in time to see the tail disappearing into the inky sky.

**It was kind of awkward to write, but otherwise, i liked it. You?**


	11. Indignant 'Heys' and Exasperated Sighs

**A/N: I thought i'd do this chapter differently, just to shake it up. Also, watch out for the names i use. Most of them are crosses of characters from my favourite book and tv series. Review the ones you recognize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or Penderwicks, or any of the tv/book series i make allusions to in this chapter.**

Annabeth banged on the table with her fist, trying to restore order to the meeting. "People!" she yelled over the chattering. No one looked her way. "Oh for the love of Zeus: SHUT UP!" Everyone, every single cabin leader looked up at her, shocked.

"That's better," Annabeth said teresly. "Next time, i'd appreciate it if you respond when i ask for quiet." The others looked down guiltily.

"Annabeth is right," Chiron said. he was sitting in his wheelchair. "At times like these, order is essential." The leaders muttered their 'sorrys' and 'it won't happen agains'.

"Now," Annabeth said, returning to her normal self. "As you know, Tyson visited a few days ago. He gave us some information." Immediately, excited chatting broke out, but one look from Annabeth made them stop immediately.

"He said. . . he said. . " Annabeth sighed. _'Get it together,' _she thought to herself. _'Now is not the time for a breakdown.' _"He said that Percy is alright-" cheering broke out, which Annabeth allowed, seeing as she had felt like cheering when she first heard. "But that he recently started a quest, and there is a good chance he won't be alright after it." The table descended once again into silence.

"But guys," Travis said after a while. "C'mon. Percy will be fine! He's gone on, like, a million quests before!"

"This one's different," Annabeth said grimly. "First of all, he's going with Romans, and who knows how much we can trust them. And secondly. . .there are armies marching south, towards them. And he's headed to Alaska, where the gods can't help you. And. . ." she trailed off, realizing she wasn't exactly helping on the optimism front.

"The point is," Chiron said. "Since Percy is on a quest, whether or not he returns, it means we must get ready for our journey."

"You mean the one to the Roman camp?" Willow Summers, daughter of Eunomia, asked.

"And to Greece," Sophie added.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. We will be taking a number of people to the camp, but only seven- Romans included- will go on to Greece."

Outraged comments rang through the air. Some people moaned and groaned.

"Guys, c'mon," Annabeth said. "You knew this already. Besides, not even all of you are going to the Roman camp!"

Dead silence fell.

"What?" Leo asked angrily.

"Oh, give me a break," Annabeth sighed. "You know you're going." He grinned happily, for he did know this.

"Are you serious?" Darcy Delaney, son of Morpheus, asked.

"Of course she is," Katie Gardner said. "We can't all go! What would be the point?"

"Thank you Katie," Annabeth said, jumping in before anyone said anything else. "There are a select few going, and they were picked for a reason." SHe ruffled through some papers, until she found her list, something she had worked on with Chiron, Grover and Juniper.

"Okay," she said, glancing at the first few names. "I think it's obvious that Piper, Jason and Leo are going, seeing as it's clear they're part of the seven."

"Yeah, hive-five!" Leo exclaimed, raising his hand to his friends in triumph. Out of tact, neither of them responded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright, next. . . Sophie. You're the leader of the children of peace, so your, um. .skills might be beneficial when we first meet the Romans."

"I'll try," Sophie beamed.

"Nico," Annabeth siad, looking up to make eye contact with the boy. "You're a very valuable asset. We'll take you, but seeing as the Romans don't. . .um. . take to well to spawn of Hades, you might have to work from the sidelines." He nodded grimly, fully aware of the Roman's prejudice.

"Katie," Annabeth continued, "I know you can't go. But i feel like we should have a child of Demeter on our ship. I was thinking about taking Olivia?"

Olivia was a daughter of Demeter, and she was Katie's second in command. "i've already spoken to her," Katie said. "I thought this might happen." Annabeth nodded.

"Connor and Travis."

THe two boys looked up eagarly.

"Despite your constant attempts to bribe me, you will not be going." Their faces fell immediately. Annabeth held up her hands to ward off any protests. "Guys, seriously," she said. "I'm only addressing you directly, because I know that if I don't, you'll find some sort of loophole in the system. Which is exactly why you aren't going. You'll just cause trouble, which is the last thing we need right now.

"Willow, we could use a daughter of the goddess of order and lawfullness." Willow nodded.

"And, Thomas," Thomas Crawley looked up. "A son of Nike could really help us."

Okay. . ." Annabeth looked nervously to Chiron, who gave her an encouraging stone-faced look. "That was the list until about a week ago-"

"What about fighting power?" Will Solace asked angrily.

"We're taking the Hunters as well," Annabeth said, galring back at him. "As i was saying, until about a few weeks ago, that was the list."

"What changed?" Pollux asked.

Annabeth's eyes slid over to Rosalind, who, as the only Daughter of Hera, was included in the meeting. Rosalind had been so quiet the whole time, that almost no one had noticed her. But everyone did now.

Rosalind's eye's widened. She was about to protest, but Annabeth stopped her before she began.

"You're a daughter of Hera. You have natural leadership skills. And, clearly, seeing as you live with three sisters, you are an expert at diffusing fights. We're going to need a lot of that with the Romans." She stared at Rosalind, propping her fists on the table.

"But i have no experience! I would get killed out there!" Rosalind said desperately.

"We'd keep you out of battle. We need you to help with the attitude between Romans and Greeks, not with the combat." She softened when she saw Rosalind's uncertain and unconfident eyes. "Rosalind," she added gently. "We need you."

Rosalind bit her lip, and stared at the table. Then, slowly, she brought her head up, and nodded.

Annabeth grinned. "Wonderful. Now. . .as you know, Percy is likely to be at the Roman camp." Her heart fluttered when she heard his name, which was ridiculous, seeing as she was the one saying it.

"You're happy about that, aren't you Annie?" Travis called.

"We all are," Katie said, in a tone that said; stop-being-an-idiot-and-shut-up.

Annabeth shot Katie a grateful look, her cheeks red. "As i was saying, Percy might be there. And, so I thought. . ." She trailed off once again, unsure of how to phrase the next part, seeing as it could cause some unease.

Chiron wheeled himself forward. "We were considering bringing Miss Elizabeth Penderwick on our trip."

THere was a confused silence around the table.

"Batty?" Rosalind said in disbelief. The others understood immediately.

"Now Rosalind," Chiron said soothingly. "She would be out of danger. We would keep her at the Roman camp, protected at all times."

"But why?" Rosalind said, her voice rising. "Why does she need to go."

"We thought it'd be nice for her to meet Percy," Annabeth said quietly. "And for Percy to meet her."

"Why can't she meet him when he gets back from the Greece quest?" Rosalind frowned.

Annabeth was bent her head, quiet. She tried to still her heart, which was beating rapidly at what Rosalind failed to realize was being implied.

Rosalind's eyes widened. She shook her head at her own obliviousness, and sighed. "Of course. Batty can go."

"Thank you," Annabeth whispered. "It would mean alot to him." Then, she scolded herself silently for being so cynical. Percy wasn't they type to. . .go _missing, _on a quest. That is, if he went at all.

"So, there you have it," Chiron said. "That is our Roman Camp quest team." Indignant 'heys!' and grumbles sounded immediately.

"Actually," Annabeth called over the din. everyone fell hopefully silent. "There was one more person i would. .. like to bring with us."

Chiron frowned, but adjusted himself to look curiously at her.

"Over the past few days, I've come to realize the. . .value of one of my siblings." Annabeth regarded the frowning faces of her peers, yet she was fully confident in her choice.  
"She has helped me alot, and she's kind of. . .incredible."

"Just tell us already!" Darcy shouted.

"I would like to bring Skye Penderwick."

"She just got here!" Travis shouted. "Why should she go?"

Annabeth leaned into the table, as if telling a secret. "I know it sounds crazy. But you haven't really talked to her. Things are obvious to her, when it takes ages for the rest of us to figure it out. We won Capture the Flag yesturday because of her."

"That was her strategy?" Sophie asked. "I thought it was yours."

Annabeth shook her head excitedly. "It took even me a while to realize that it was brilliant. See, she's that type of person we need. Someone who thinks outside the box. And she'll never get arrogant, so she'll never screw up the way arrogant people tend to do."

There were still frowns around the table. "Look," Annabeth said. "She's fierce, she's loyal, she's an amazing fighter, and she's got a subtle kind of genius that none of the rest of us have. If there's anyone else we should take, it's her."

"I agree," Chiron said. Annabeth looked over in surprise. He was one of the people she expected to be skeptical. "Skye is strong. We could use her."

"I think it's a good idea too," Willow said.

"Yeah, maybe that's because you're already going," Darcy said sullenly. "Three Penderwicks? Give me a break."

Rosalind raised an eyebrow at his rudness, considering one of said Penderwicks was in his presence.

"They're going," Annabeth stated. "And that's final."

As they were walking out of the room, Annabeth galnced nervously at Chiron. "Do you think it _is_ wise to bring three Penderwicks?"

'They are remarkable children," Chiron replied. and with that, he rose from his chair and cantered away, leaving Annabeth to muse over her decision.

**A/N: Okay, i'm kind of skeptical, just like Darcy. But it could work. And don't worry, i haven't excluded Jane and Jeffery. Now, review!**


	12. Jane's Lament

** A/N: Hi. I'll just be over here, pretending not to notice your disappointed staaaarrrreee. . . OKAY! I'm sorry, alright! i promise to never leave that much time between updates again! I had writer's block and I still have writer's block, and I was super busy and I'll try harder from now on. Please don't punish me.**

**So yeah, sorry. i was really busy, and this stupid writers block is infuriating (why does it always turn up when it's Jane's turn to be in the spotlight?) I guess a lot of you have given up on me now, and there's probably only like threee people reading this, but oh well.**

**This isn't a very good chapter. Super super short, and kinda pointless. I'm sorry okay. Writer's block.**

**Also, I'm thinking of making a Percabeth story. No demigods, just regular Percy and Annabeth. I'm trying to figure out if I should do one where they meet at summer camp (not CHB) or one where they're famous actors, or something. . .if you have a preference or a suggestion, PLEASE let me know! Love you alll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Penderwicks. . .**

Jane kicked the nearest tree fiercely, surprising herself. Usually, it was Skye's grief and frustration that took that path, not hers. But at the mere thought of Skye, her mouth tasted sour, and she kicked the tree again.

"Stupid sisters," she mumbled, as she plopped to the ground, holding her sneakered toe. "Them with their _quests_."

She had spent the last half-hour dreaming up a scenario where, at the last second, Annabeth and Chiron changed their minds, and just as Skye, Rosalind and Batty were boarding the Argo II, they called to her over the roaring wind and stabbing rain. Immediately, she raced aboard the ship, bidding a tearful farewell to her sisters, but promising to protect them nevertheless.

This daydream had failed to erase her anger, and only left her more disappointed because it would never happen in a million years. "Why do I always have to be left behind?" Jane thought. It was just like the time their mother had taken Skye and Rosalind to the Science Museum, but left her at home, because they thought she was too young. except this time, she wasn't too young. She just wasn't good enough.

"Hey."

Jane looked up to see Jeffery standing over her, smiling at her sadly.

"Hi," she replied, pulling her knees to her chest and pulling grass up from the ground.

"May I ask how you are?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yes," she grumbled, but she couldn't fight the rush of affection she felt for him at that moment.

'How are you?"

She sighed. There was no way she could keep up the stubborn act any longer. "Oh Jeffery! I'm absolutely horrible!"

He tried to keep his face serious, but a smile found its way to his eyes. "And might this have anything to do with Skye's quest?"

jane frowned at him sideways. "You mean Skye and Rosalind and Batty's quest?" she queried, narrowing her eyes.

He blushed and averted his gaze. "Uh, yeah. That's what I meant."

Jane shook her head. Jeffery was much too obvious about his feelings for Skye, and in the last day or so, he had been even more so. "Well, if you must know. . .yes," she huffed, furrowing her brow and yanking the grass even harder.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Jeffery said, leaning against the tree. "I'm not going either."

That did comfort her a little. But although Jeffery did technically constitute as a candidate for a sibling rival, his exclusion from the quest didn't sooth her as much as one of her sisters' would. She shrugged.

"Well, just make sure not to resent Skye or the others cause of it. It's not their fault."

"What about me is not worthy of a quest!" Jane exclaimed, ignoring his suggestion. "I'm perfectly heroic!"

"You'll get your chance. We both will. They're just better for this job."

Jane couldn't believe the sense of acceptance Jeffery conveyed. He had no problem with being left out, despite the importance of the quest. he was perfectly calm and composed about the situation, save for a hint of concern, which Jane felt too. As unhappy as she was, she still couldn't forget that her sisters would be in danger.

The dinner horn sounded.

"C'mon," Jeffery said, pulling Jane to her feet. Jane left the tree reluctantly, but promised she'd be back to continue her sulking.

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**Wow, I just scrolled through this and it's even shorter than I thought. . .sorry again.**


	13. Dips and Ships

**A/N: Ohmygoodness guys. "Sorry" and "I am so sorry" and "I am immensly sorry" do not begin to cover how sorry I am. I know i haven't updated in forever... I was having a 6 month long writer's block. Actually, to tell you the truth, I got bored with it, and I even considered stopping the story officially. But then I got a few reviews and messages asking me to update, so I thought I would write some chapters. And continue the story. This is a weird, kind of fragmented chapter, and it may take me a while to get into the swing of things again, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

Dark. A shadow here and there. Leaves rustled, though Rosalind could see no trees. She stepped forward. A stick cracked under her weight, immediately followed by a growl. Then, in quick succession, a scream, a shriek and a blinding flash.

Rosalind shot up in bed. Sweat plastered her shirt to her skin. Her blankets were on the floor, twisted. She had a kink in her neck from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself, her heart still punding. Something about the dream had seemed real, close, terrifying. She shuddered, and reached for her backpack.

She pulled out three photos. The first was of her and Tommy, the one Anna had taken. She ran her fingers over the lines, and sighed, missing him. He was so far away she didn't want to think about when she would see him again, knowing it wouldn't be soon. The second was one taken by Aunt Claire the summer before, just after their vacation in Maine and New Jersey; it was a frame of chaos. Skye and Jeffrey sat at the picnic table, laughing hysterically at some now forgotten joke. Batty was in the foreground, handing Hound a wet tennis ball, her curls wild and her feet bare. Jane was looking animated as usual, a notebook in front of her, pen marks on her hands, excitedly telling Rosalind about something. Rosalind sat smiling at her sister. Mr. Penderwick stood behind Batty, one hand on her head, Ben in his other arm. He was saying something to Iantha and she, who was clearing plates on one side of the table, was looking at him in such a way that only a wife can, her smile bright and beautiful. And in the backround, there was a blur of a football in the air, and snippets of arms and legs, undoubtedly belonging to the Geiger boys. Rosalind stared at the timeless photo and smiled sadly. It captured her family wonderfully. But she thought sadly about how it might never be the same.

And finally, the third picture. Simply a baby wrapped in blankets and a mother's face smiling brilliantly down at it.

"Oh mommy," Rosalind murmered. "I am yours, aren't I?"

But then she looked up in disgust at the statue of Hera and her peace was shattered.

She suddenly decided that the only thing she needed at that very moment was a swim. She changed quickly and left the cold marble cabin without looking back.

It was dawn. The sun was only just rising and no one was up yet, not that she could see. The lake glowed warmly and suddenly, the water seemed more inviting. She took off, sprinting across the sand, her feet kicking up dust. She continued when she reached the water, the freezing liquid splashing up around her. And when it got deep enough, she submerged herself completely.

The water was cold, having spent hours away from the sun. It soaked into her skin, clearing her head, making her alert. Her hair floated up around her, a mass of tangled curls. Refreshing.

When she popped up again, she wasn't alone.

"Hi!" Anna exclaimed smiling widely. Rosalind shrieked and fell back into the water. Not refreshing.

"Anna" she sputtered, getting to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't a girl follow her best friend for an early morning swim?"

Rosalind raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Then regretted it. Anna was still smiling, but Rosalind could see the hurt in her eyes. Something Anna would never admit to.

"Well, then I'm not following. I'm just swimming."

She slid into the water and came back up again, several feet away. Not unlike a mermaid, Rosalind thought. A pang hit her chest as she thought about how much she missed her.

"Remember when we were in Atlantic City and we spent practically every day in the water?" Rosalind said suddenly, referring to their vacation the previous summer.

Anna looked up hopefully and stepped forward. "And remember the cute lifeguard?" she replied.

Rosalind smiled. That was all Anna needed.

She slammed into Rosalind and hugged her tightly. Rosalind immediately returned the hug and buried her face in her best friends shoulder. Both were were soaking wet, and only in bikinis, but it didn't matter. What would have been uncomfortable for anyone else was just fine with them.

"Whoa, what's this?" a voice called from the shore. "Some girl on girl action? Can I get in on this?"

"Shut up Leo, bonding going on," Anna yelled back, still locked in the hug.

Rosalind smiled and laughed. She knew that she would probably never have a conversation with Anna about the last few days, and about how angry she was with her. At least, not in the near future. Anna didn't talk about relationship problems, unless they were someone else's.

Rosalind glanced mischievously at Anna. Then, she fell back into the water, dragging her friend down too.

The laughter and shouts of two best friends were heard throughout the camp that day, much to everyone's relief.

Leo stood up on the Hephaestus table and clinked his fork against his goblet. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you could give Leo the Great some silence, please!"

After a few more attempts, everyone looked up, exasperated.

"I have an important announcement! Over the past few months, I have slaved over the Argo II, putting my blood, sweat and tears-"

"There sure were a lot of tears!" Anna called out. Everyone laughed.

"Just get on with it Leo," Annabeth said, but she was smiling.

"I," Leo said pompously, regarding the whole camp, "have completed the Argo II."

Stunned silence. Then cheers broke out. Campers jumped onto the table to give Leo hugs and high fives, much to his enjoyment. The Hephaestus table was crowded with congratulators

But, although Rosalind was smiling, she couldn't help but feel scared, nervous. Because the completion of the ship only brought the much dreaded quest that much closer.

**If I am to continue to continue, I really need some feedback. Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter! Yaaaayyyyyyyyyy!**

"Skye, don't forget to upload those files to your laptop," Annabeth said across the table.

"I won't," Skye replied, not looking up from her eggs and toast.

"And if you could just go over those star charts one more time? I want to make sure our position is clear."

"Will do," Skye said, reaching for some grapes in the middle of the table.

"And please remember to-"

"Geez Annnabeth, calm down," Malcolm said from beside her, reaching over and stealing one of her homefries. "Skye has got it all figured out."

Annabeth swatted his hand away, irritated. "We are leaving in three days. I'm just trying to get everything in order."

Skye stood up. "We know. But seriously," she reached across and swiped two fries from her sister's plate. "Stop worrying."  
She nimbly stepped over the bench and bounced away before Annabeth could protest.

For the last week, the camp had been bustling with preparations for the upcoming quest. Unlike most, it needed time and attention before it could begin.

"Hello Skye," Leo said, coming up beside her. He glanced down at her jean short-shorts that showed most of her legs. "Nice shorts."

"Go away perv," Skye said lightly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her digital organiser, the next best thing to a cell-phone, which she had to ditch when she arrived at the camp.

"No, I think I'll stay," he replied, looking over her shoulder as they walked. "Whatcha doing?"

"Organising the star charts for the trip. Annabeth wants them exact."

"Oh, we won't need any of that navigational stuff," Leo said. "I mean, I'll be steering the ship. I'm a master of direction."

Skye looked up. "That's not what Piper says."

Leo scowled. "Yeah, well Piper's a-"

"Very talented warrior, so I've heard," Skye said, cutting him off. "And I therefore wouldn't be bad-mouthing her."

Leo raised his eyebrows, but kept his mouth shut. Then, a beeping went off.

"Oh," he said, touching some buttons on his watch. The beeping stopped. "I have to go check on Festus. Who knows what my siblings have done to him between now and the last time I saw him." He waved goodbye and turned around swiftly. Skye just rolled her eyes.

She closed her device and shoved it back in her pocket, sighing. Annabeth had her working non-stop; she was always either preparing for the trip, or training in the arena. After a while, even that got boring. Really, she just wanted to play two on one slaughter. The soccer kind, _not_ the sword kind.

She was just about to push open the door to her cabin when she heard a familiar voice not far away. She turned around. Jeffrey was walking across the Olympian cabin green with a girl who looked about his age. She was tall and had long chocolate brown hair. Both were laughing, but she was laughing noticeably louder.

Immediately, Skye felt a little angry. Partly because the girl on first glance reminded her of Melissa, her arch-nemesis from home. But also because she was touching Jeffery's arm and flipping her hair at him, and for some strange reason, this irritated her immensely.

"Don't be stupid," she thought to herself. "Jealousy is a fool's emotion."

Standing tall, she took a deep breath and ran up behind Jeffery.

"Hey," she said, punching his arm. At the sound of her voice, both parties stopped laughing.

"Skye," he said, smiling widely. She smiled back, but faltered when the Melissa lookalike came into view.

"I was just..uh... saying hi," Skye said. Then almost flinched when she realised how stupid it sounded.

"Well then, hi," the girl said. Her smile reminded Skye of a pixie or a fairy.

"Oh, sorry," Jeffery said. He gestured at the girl. "Skye, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Skye."

"Oh, you mean Skye Penderwick? The one going on the quest?You're Annabeth's assistant, right?" Skye was about to protest to this statement, but the girl kept talking."I'm going on the quest too. Representative of Demeter and all. Hand-picked by Chiron. Actually, he appointed me the leader of all the younger people who will be on the ship. To, you know, tell them what to do, stop them from doing stupid things." She laughed at her own joke, but Skye didnt really find it funny at all. "I guess that means I'll be in charge of you and your sisters. I mean, most likely.I think I'm older."

Skye couldn't find anything to say back. The girl obviously didn't know what she was talking about, but her demeanor was difficult to decipher; she seemed sweet and sour at the same time.

"Actually, Skye is more of Annabeth's consultant," Jeffery said. "And trust me, she won't have to take orders from anyone. Neither will Rosalind."

Olivia kept smiling."How do you know?"

"Because Chiron told me, and I told him," Skye replied, having regained speaking ability.

"Oh," Olivia said, pointing at the two of them. "So you two are friends?"

Skye was about to say dramatically that they were more than just friends, but Jeffery spoke first (Thank the gods). "Yeah, we are. Have been for ages."

"Got a problem with it?" Skye asked blatantly.

There was a pause as Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, she's kidding," Jeffery said.

"Hah. Right. Um, well, Jeffery and I gotta go. Breakfast." Olivia looked expectantly at Jeffery.

"Um, you go on," he said to her. "I just have to talk to Skye for a second."

"Fine by me," Olivia replied as she walked away. But she looked back, frowning when she saw how close they were.

"She's your friend?" Skye asked in disbelief as she watched her walk away.

"She's everyone's friend," Jeffery said. "I mean, she's a little hard to figure out, but she can be really nice."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "How nice?"

Jeffery smiled. "About a thousand times nicer than you. Now c'mon," he gently put his hand on the small of her back to steer her around. "We should go wake up Jane."

They started walking back toward the Apollo cabin.

"How old is she?" Skye asked.

"About 15. Why?"

"No reason."

"What? Afraid that her age and maturity will draw me to her?"

Skye avoided eye contact.

He stopped in his tracks. "Wait. You are!" he crowed. "You're jealous."

"Don't be an idiot," Skye replied, rolling her eyes. but her face was burning.

Jeffery put on a mock serious face, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Skye Penderwick," he said, trying to supress a smile. "You will always have a place in my heart.

And-"

'Shut up," she said, knocking his hands off. He grinned and laughed. She pushed him, which only made him laugh harder. They burst into the Apolllo cabin, laughing and shouting insults at each other. They jumped on Jane and yelled at her to wake up. Jane obliged after several minutes, and the three of them went down for breakfast, Jane still in her pajamas, Jeffery complaining of hunger, and Skye twirling a soccer ball on her finger.

**Review, review, review review review!**


End file.
